I Don't Think We're In California Any More
by StarViky
Summary: It was just going to be a regular sleepover, we were gonna pull an all nighter, paint each others nails, talk about boys, and of course, watch Marvel movies. I never would have thought we would be thrown into the world of the Avengers. What happens? Pranks, poptarts, pissing off Fury, annoying Loki, attempting to be a ninja, and of course, saving the world. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought of this a while back and decided I'd publish it on FanFiction, so tell me what you guys think by reviewing :) **

**A/N- I don't own the Avengers, Marvel does, all I own is the characters you don't recognize and the plot.**

Summary- It was just going to be a regular sleepover, we were gonna pull an all nighter, paint each others nails, talk about boys, and of course, watch Marvel movies. I never would have thought we would be thrown into the world of the Avengers.

Character Bios

Samantha "Sammy" Knight- Her mom died giving birth to her and her father left her when she was young. Ever since then, Sammy has been living with her busy aunt in her large house in California. Her aunt was a successful model, and hardly ever spent time with Sammy, meaning the only company she had was the maids in the house. Until she started school, that is. She met Jenny, and ever since then, they were best friends. Sammy is seventeen and has her aunts long mermaid pale blonde hair which she streaked with neon pink, a taller then average, skinny frame with fair skin and lots of freckles. She has large hazel brown eyes streaked with green that always hold a bit of mischief and has a knack for getting into trouble. Not to mention she's clumsy as hell.

Jennifer "Jenny" Gates- Jenny's dad left her mom before she told him she was pregnant with Jenny, so ever since she was little, Jenny was living with her mom. Her life was a bit of a mess up until the age of eight. Her mom came home in the early hours of the morning and left before Jenny even woke up. It was tough for a single mom to raise Jenny and herself but she did it. When Jenny was eight, her grandparents died, leaving an enormous will. Packing up what little they had, Jenny left the small, no name town of Florida and moved to California, where her future brightened considerably. She lived in her grandparents large home, her mother got a better job, and life finally changed for the better. She met Sammy on the first day of her new school, and ever since then, the two have been inseparable. Jenny is also seventeen, with shoulder length, stick straight, messy jet black hair, large silver eyes and pale skin. She's average height and rather shy most of the time, only opening up and being her fun, rather crazy self with people she really knows.

Sammy's POV

School had just let out for winter break. Thank the heavens. No more ridiculously long essays, or hour long exams, or detention.

I was standing at my locker cleaning out the first semester junk when I heard the familiar voice of my best friend Jenny.

"Tom's staring at you," she giggled quietly as she opened her locker, which was right next to mine.

I rolled my eyes, "He's an idiot."

"That doesn't change the fact that he's checking you out."

"Don't make me vomit Jenny, I'll dirty your new shoes."

I heard Jenny snort from next to me as I turned around casually and caught the eye of the school's hot shot football captain, Tom Reyes, staring at me, not so secretly. His jock friends were joking around behind him as he gave me that intense gaze. I turned back around to face my locker.

"Jenny, dude, he's creeping me out."

"Oh come on, really?" Jenny muttered as she threw and old notebook into a near by trash can, "He's cute."

"And creepy, the way he's staring at me is like he's undressing me with his eyes."

Jenny took a casual look over her shoulder and snorted, "Ugh, guys are such pigs."

"You were the one who just said he was cute." I whispered back and she giggled.

"Well he is, but all cute guys are pervs. Sucks."

I giggled, "Too bad none of them can be like your dear old Captain America."

Jenny sighed dramatically, "If only all men were as romantic and polite as him."

"You say that like it would stop world peace if all guys were 'like him'." I made air quotes and she laughed.

"Well, we'll never know, seeing as half the guys on earth are cocky bastards and the other half are on the FBI's most wanted list." she grumbled and I let out a laugh as I slammed my locker shut.

Jenny did the same, "Come on, let's get going to my place so we can get an early start on the movies."

I grinned in anticipation. Sleep overs at Jenny's house were the best. Not to mention the fact that it was Friday, meaning Jenny's mom would be cooking steak and pasta.

"Let's do it."

Only it wasn't that easy, as we started down the hall, a voice stopped us.

"Hey, wait up!" Stupid Tom.

I turned around, plastering a fake smile on my face, "Oh hey Tom."

He jogged up to us, smiling that cocky smile of his. He nodded to Jenny and she nodded back curtly and then turned to face me.

"So...you excited for winter break?" he asked casually.

Why else would I be hurrying out of this building like it was on fire, I thought dryly, bit instead replied, "Yup." Short and sweet, hopefully he'd get the hint and back off.

"So, you have any plans for break."

Damn it, apparently not.

I shook my head and my eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Nope, I'm pretty free, but right now I really have to ge-" the bloody bastard cut me off.

"Oh, that's great, would you like to maybe go out sometime?" he asked hopefully and I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes. DAMN IT! I SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM I WAS MOVING TO MEXICO!

Before I had a chance to bite his head off and chew him out with something sarcastic, Jenny said, "As fun as that sounds, she's not interested."

Thank you Jenny.

"Was I talking to you." Tom rounded on her and I stepped forwards. Bi-polar much?

"Look Tom, your cool and all but just not my type. But I heard Leslie Blake really likes you." Leslie Blake was the second most popular girl at school and Captain of the cheer team, and even though she was *cough* faker then Kim Kardashion's boobs *cough* *cough*, she was a lot more suited for Tom. "And look, she's down the hall right over there. Why don't you go ask her out."

"Yeah, Tom. I'm sure Leslie would love to go out with you." Jenny chimed in and I could see her smirk slightly out of the corner of my eye,

Tom blinked stupidly as he looked over his shoulder and caught Leslie's eye. She smiled flirtatiously and twirled a lock of her hair.

While Tom was distracted, Jenny and I managed to silently run out of the hallway, collapsing in a fit of giggles outside.

"Man is he an idiot or what?" asked Jenny as we both walked to the parking lot.

"Incredibly, how he managed to pass the exams in beyond me."

"He probably just kissed the teachers asses." I laughed at Jenny's choice of words.

"Probably."

We reached the parking lot and Jenny took out her keys and unlocked her car. It was a lovely black Mustang with white leather seats also known as Jenny's "baby"

We were both recently turned seventeen but while Jenny got her license, I managed to crash the car into a stop sign...twice, meaning no permit for me. Six and a half tests later, I finally passed, but instead of getting a car, I persuaded my aunt to let me learn how to drive a motorcycle.

And she did! I absolutely love my aunt, even though she's hardly home, she still bought me a gorgeous, sleek red bike for my sixteenth birthday. Life was good.

We drove with the windows rolled all the way down and AC/DC music blasting from the stereo as we sang along loudly and very off key to the heavy metal, laughing and joking around all the way to my house.

I stared up at the familiar, large two story house as we drove up the long twisty driveway.

"Come on." I ran out of her car and Jenny followed. I opened the door with my keys and didn't even bother to shut it after going inside. I saw Lily, the housekeeper dusting the library as Jenny and I stomped up the stairs noisily.

I threw open my bedroom door and tossed my backpack into the corner of the room as I entered my closet to pack my overnight bag.

Toothbrush, extra clothes, undies, socks, hair brush, phone charger, pajamas, the usual.

Jenny was on her phone, playing a very intense game of angry birds from what I could tell when I exited my closet. Her face was scrunched up in concentration as she stabbed her iPhone with her index finger. I snorted, wondering if I should take a picture of this when she looked up.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Jeez, I sounded like I was going into war.

We ran down the stairs once again, and I yelled a good bye out to Lily at the front door before dashing out of the house and back into the car.

-At Jenny's House-

"Mom, we're home!" I giggled at house cliché that sounded.

"In the kitchen!" came the familiar voice of Jenny's mom, Bridget Gates.

"Hey Ms. Gates." I waved to her as I entered the kitchen, right behind Jenny.

"Hey mom."

Ms. Gates smiled at us and her eyes twinkled. She was absolutely gorgeous with long honey brown hair and Jenny's bright silver eyes. She reminded you of one of those loving moms that you only see in movies.

"I made snacks." she offered us a plate full of diamond cut Nutella and creamy peanut butter sandwiches. Our favorite.

"Thanks mom." Jenny took the plate from her mother and gave her a quick hug, "How long till dinner."

"I'll call you kids down in about an hour and a half."

"Alright, bye mom."

"Nice seeing you Ms. Gates."

I waved and left the kitchen with Jenny as we ran up the stairs and into Jenny's room.

Ms. Gates had already fixed it up for us. There were two large, squishy sleeping bags on the carpeted floor with mountains of pillows on either side. The TV was already turned on with all the Marvel movies we were going to watch stacked neatly in a pile on the bedside table, near the remote control.

Jenny set the sandwiches next to the DVDs as I dumped my bag on the floor, grinning.

"You ready to have the best sleep over of the year."

She grinned, "Definitely."

-Later That Night-

It was almost three in the morning and Jenny and I were still wide awake. I was wearing my favorite, fluffy white pajama pants with pink paw prints tucked into my tan UGGS, and a soft pink v-neck with my hair down. I was unconsciously braiding a couple of pink strands while I watched Jenny rummaged through her CD collection.

"I can't believe I left the Hulk at your house!" grumbled Jenny as she shifted through her countless DVDs. It was really a book shelf but, had been stuffed full of DVDs instead, seeing as Jenny wasn't a fan of reading.

Jenny shivered in her light green cami and baggy black pajama pants, "Why is it so damn cold in my room." she muttered and I laughed as I ran a hand through my tangled locks as I watched Jenny search through her many DVDs for The Hulk. But unfortunately, it wasn't there.

I crawled out of my sleeping bag and unwrapped the fuzzy blanket from my shoulders and winced as the cold air hit my bare arms. Standing up, I made my way towards a frustrated Jenny, helping her shift through the collection once more.

"I wish the Avengers would hurry up and come out on DVD already." I said and Jenny nodded.

"Yeah, but we've seen it like five times already, so we practically know it word for word."

I giggled, "Yeah, but we know all the Marvel movies word for word."

"That's true." murmured Jenny, it was quiet for a few moments until Jenny broke the silence.

"Hey! What's this." I placed Narnia 1 & 2 back onto the shelf next to Harry Potter and turned to see Jenny holding a clear CD case with what looked to be a blank CD.

"Maybe an old music CD." I wondered out loud but Jenny shook her head.

"No, I keep all my music on iTunes and my laptop, I don't have any music CDs."

I furrowed my brow.

"Maybe it belonged to your grandparents."

Jenny shook her head, "But, this shelf was empty when I got here, I never put this CD in here."

"Weird." I took the CD case from Jenny and gently opened it.

I had no idea why, but the atmosphere around the room changed. It just felt...different.

Jenny shivered, "Did you feel that."

I bit my lip and then my eye caught on Jenny's window, which had some how managed to open, "It must just be the wind." I nodded towards the open window and Jenny padded across the room and closed it, locking it with the latch.

"So, now what?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Wanna see what's on the CD."

"Well, duh."

I took the CD out of it's case and bit my lip in confusion, "Hey, Jenny...does this symbol look a little...familiar to you."

There, etched clearly in black on the CD, was a bold "A" just like the one from-

"The Avengers!" breathed Jenny

I blinked in confusion, "But, it's not out on DVD yet."

Jenny took the CD from me and examined it closely, her silver eyes squinting at it, "Well it looks like the logo."

We stood there for about a minute in silence, contemplating what to  
do when I actually realized what was happening.

We, two insane Marvel Avengers fans, had just found a mysterious DVD with the Avengers logo on it, even though it hasn't even been released on DVD yet, and we were just standing there, contemplating on whether to watch it or not.

"Well, pop it in! Let's watch it!"

She didn't have to tell me twice. I opened the DVD player and took out Iron Man 2, replacing it with the mysterious CD. Jenny dimmed the lights and grabbed the TV remote and she turned the CD player on while I snuggled back into the sleeping bag.

"Here we go." she muttered as she hit play and I wrapped my blanket tighter around my shoulders as we both gazed at the TV in anticipation.

The "A" that was etched upon the CD suddenly appeared on the TV, and I bit my lip and gazed around the room. Once again, that weird feeling was back and then I realized what had happened.

"Jenny, you locked your window right?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah...why?" Jenny turned her head and saw the window had managed to open again.

"Because it just opened again." I stated the obvious.

"Weird." she muttered as she stood up, pulling on her fluffy bright green slippers, and walked across the room to close the window again.

She tugged on the latch, but it wouldn't budge, "It's stuck!" she grunted as she tugged on the latch harder.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled as a gust of wind blew through the room. Something was very wrong.

I ignored the TV with the Avengers logo that was now spinning as I got off the floor to help Jenny.

"What the hell!" I grunted as I pulled on the window with Jenny, it really was stuck.

Jenny gave a final yank and accidentally stumbled backwards and hit me, causing me to fall on my ass.

She giggled, "Um...sorry?"

I gave her a mock glare and grabbed the nearest item, which happened to be a pillow, and chucked it at her face. She ducked and the pillow flew out the window.

"Oops." I giggled nervously and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Your gonna go get that."

I stuck out my tong childishly, "Make me!"

She raised her eye brow calmly, "Do you want your bra to end up in the freezer."

I mock gasped, "Hey, that's my signature sleepover prank! Not yours."

Jenny grinned evilly, "Well, I'll do it."

I huffed as I got off the floor and brushed the imaginary dust off of me, "Fine!"

I jumped over a pile of pillows and made my way towards the door. It was locked.

"Jenny." I said slowly, but she had already seen my useless attempt to open the door.

"I thought your door locked from the inside, not outside." I said slowly.

I turned and saw Jenny nod, "It does."

"Then why is it locked." I turned the door knob and pulled, but it was useless.

That was when I heard Jenny gasp.

Whirling around I saw that the TV had started to glow a bright white, it was almost blinding in the dim room. I had completely forgotten about the DVD.

I managed to stumble my way towards Jenny, the light emitting from the TV screen was so bright, it was hard to open my eyes.

"S-Sammy?"

"What the fuck is that!" I cried but it was too late.

The wind started up again, this time a lot stronger then before, and it was definitely not coming from the window. The dim lights flickered and then exploded as Jenny's room began to spin. I felt the weightless feeling I get on rollercoasters as my body flew forwards towards the bright light.

I heard a loud scream and realized it was me making the sound. Jenny was next to me, her eyes wide open as a loud shriek flew from her lips as we shot forward. I couldn't see anything, because my eyes were shut tight, and suddenly, there was, what sounded like a sonic boom, from what I've seen in movies and my ears were ringing.

And then, I was falling. Fast.

I turned on my back and managed to get a glimpse of the white tunnel that contrasted brightly against the dark the night, close up. My mouth opened in shock but no sound came out.

The strong wind whipped my hair back and made goose bumps pop all over my bare skin. I felt like throwing up as we neared the grounds. It was then that I realization if what just happened hit me and I let out a loud, ear piercing scream.

I felt someone's hand grip my arm and managed to turn my head against the wind to see Jenny, with panic set in her bright silver orbs.

I opened my mouth but no sound but a whimper came out. I made the mistake of looking down and screaming again, because the ground was getting closer and closer. Jenny saw too, and we both let out one last, blood thirsty scream before everything went black.

**Well, that's the first chapter, please please **_**please **_**tell me what you think by reviewing, the next chapters gonna be up probably by tomorrow.**

**StarViky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back :), thanks so much for reviewing Chapter 1, honestly, I didn't think I would get much feed back, if any at all, so a HUGE thanks to Ta1ia, AccioVoldemortsNose, missamerica1122, Supernaturalxfan172, and Missyanne23! You guys totally put a smile on my face.**

**A/N- I don't own the Avengers, sadly :( but I do own the characters you don't recognize and the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

Sammy's POV

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The loud, steady beep of... something, was the only sound heard in the otherwise silent room.

Beep.

What the hell was that? It was annoying.

Beep.

Where am I?

Beep.

It was then that I remembered the previous events from last night (was it last night) and my heart skipped a beat.

BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep.

The weird beeping started to accelerate along with my heart and I suddenly realized that it was a machine. A machine...monitoring my heartbeat?

Like a hospital?

Why was I in a hospital?

Wasn't I supposed to be dead?

I did fall out of the sky. Hmm...

BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep.

The machine started to go crazy again and I struggled to control my heartbeat, but it was useless.

Breathing exercises didn't work.

Happy thoughts? Nope.

I gave up. I was just too...I don't know. Emotional?

Holy Tony Stark in the bathtub! What happened to Jenny?

My thoughts flew to my best friend and I wondered if she was okay.

The last thing I remembered was seeing Jenny's widened silver orbs and feeling the wind whip my hair back, and the adrenaline rush I got from free falling, and then...nothing.

Oh. My. Flying. Munchkin.

What if Jenny was dead?

My heart started to accelerate again and the machine next to me went haywire.

I struggled to open my eyes, or get up, or to just move, but I couldn't. Okay.

I took a deep breath.

One step at a time.

I wiggled my fingers, I still had all ten fingers, that's good.

Toes? Yup.

Arms? Check.

Legs? Yeah...

Now all that's left if to just open my eyes.

But before I could, I heard a door open and I immediately froze.

A fury of voices filled the room, all talking at once and I struggled to keep up.

"Is she finally awake?"

"Who is she exactly?"

"What do we do with the girls, Fury."

Fury?

"I was alerted that her heart machine changed rhythm and thought maybe something was wrong."

"Well she looks fine now."

"Well look at her heart pattern, it's irregular, meaning something must have happened."

Why did these people sound so familiar?

"Well whatever it was, it's over now."

The two voices started to bicker and I wrinkled my nose, if I could, I would yell at them to shut the fuck up, but considering my situation, I think silence is my best option right now.

"Will you two shut the fuck up." A third voice demanded and I felt myself grin, it's like he read my mind.

"LOOK SHE MOVED!" A voice screamed and I heard a smack as a woman's voice spoke.

"Tony if you keep yelling, I'm going to-"

"Do what exactly?" The voice, Tony, I'm pretty sure, said.

"Shoot you, but maybe throwing you off of this helicarrier wouldn't be too bad of an option either."

Hellicarier?

Like in the Avengers?

What?

"Ouch, Nat. That hurts."

Nat? LIKE NATASHA FUCKING ROMANOFF!

The heart machine thingy started to go crazy again and the beeping accelerated once more.

"What's going on with her?" It was a new voice, one that hadn't spoken before but still sounded familiar.

"Is the skydiver alright." A deep voice spoke. Or growled. I don't really, know, but it sounded pretty deep. And he had an accent. An Asguardian accent...

Am I dreaming?

Wait...skydiver? Thor thinks I'm a skydiver...hmm I could use that as a cover story.

"Her heart is beating too quickly."

Chill dude, I'm fine. It's just the fact that I'm surrounded by dudes who I'm pretty sure are the Avengers and I can't open my eyes to see if it's really them or not. Oh, and not to mention the fact that I was mysteriously sucked into a creepy white tunnel of light and fell out of the sky with my best friend who may or may not be dead...But other then that, I'm good. Thanks for asking, how about you? Nice weather were having, huh? Little cloudy, but its okay.

The voices began to talk all at once and my head started to pound with all the noise. I liked it before, it was nice, quiet, and comfy, and now these dudes just come in and totally burned my toast.

Right. Random. I guess it's time to wake up now.

Wait...I need something cool to say, like in those dramatic movies when a dude wakes up from being unconscious and says something really awesome and sexy *cough* Johnny Depp *cough* *cough*

Hmm...ah fuck it, no catchy phrases in mind. Oh well.

My eyes shot open and I was momentarily blinded by the bright white light in the room I was in. The voices slowly faded away as I sat up in the bed I was in.

Fury, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Thor, and Agent Phil Coulson stared back at me, looking at me as if I was a time bomb, ready to explode.

Yup, I was definitely dreaming.

Oh god, I hope I'm not fan girling but Tony looks exactly like Robert Downey Jr. Hmm...I wonder if I'm drooling.

I blinked and ran a hand through my tousled hair, surprised to find it smooth and clean, I thought that the fall would have made my hair look like a birds nest. God, I hope it looks as good as it feels. I mentally giggled. That sounded dirty. And once again, I'm rambling. I realized that I was still in my pajamas, but they looked like they've been washed, and that my ears felt really weird, like when you're flying on an air plane. I mentally smacked myself. I was on the helicarrier. Duh...

I got a good look at the room I was in, it looked like a small hospital room, with windows on one side with curtains drawn so I couldn't what was outside and a door on the other side. Two beds were in the middle of the room, one of which I was occupying. On the other bed was...Jenny?

Her short, jet black hair was fanned out across her pillow like in the movies and her smooth features looked calm as she slept. She was hooked up to what looked to be a heart machine, and her chest was rising and falling rhythmically.

I let out a breath of relief that I didn't realize I was holding. I mean, honestly, I didn't know what to expect and just to find out that Jenny was okay...well let's just say I felt a lot better to have my best friend with me. I wasn't alone.

Steve Rogers POV

Capturing Loki wasn't that hard. Meeting Thor...a little weird. Breaking up the fight between Tony and Thor, well I felt like a marriage counselor consoling a troubled couple but, it didn't surprise me. I mean it would be natural for them to fight, right?

Having two teenage girls fall out of the sky.

Never in my years would I have expected that.

There were so many thoughts flying through my head at an incredible speed, that I hardly processed them before they disappeared, I mean, what where the doing there?

How did they get there?

Where they kidnapped?

How did they survive the fall?

Where they hurt?

Where were their parents?

So, me...being me, would not just _leave_ them there in the middle of no where, so I brought them back onto the helicarrier.

It took a little while for me to get Fury to agree, but with the help of Stark (why he was helping me, I still have no clue) we managed to change his mind.

And they've been in the hospital wing ever since.

Tony's POV

Blondie had woken up, and I opened my mouth to begin firing off questions but I closed it once I felt Nat elbow me in the side. Ouch.

I got a good look at the girl, who was looking around the room slowly, and looked deep in thought as she processed what was going on.

She didn't look a day older then seventeen, with lots of freckles, large hazel brownish green eyes and long, pale blonde hair streaked with neon pink. Hmm...I'd have to ask her about that, assuming she spoke English. We were in Germany when she and her friend fell out of the sky, is she German? She doesn't look German. She looks American.

I wonder.

Freckles, my new nick name for the girl, looked relatively calm about waking up in a room full of strange people, but her eyes betrayed her emotions.

She looked lost in thought and let out a sigh of relief when she spotted her friend on the bed next to her.

And that was when Steve the, oh so charismatic one, decided to speak, "Don't worry, your friend is fine, she'll be waking up soon."

Freckles blinked at Steve and her face slowly pulled into a grin, "Oh, that's good," Okay, so she was definitely American, her accent totally gave her away, "I was afraid I'd have to hunt down Prince Charming with a machete and force him to kiss her awake."

I couldn't help it, I let out a chuckle, despite the tension in the room and Fury glared at me. I grinned goofily at him and his eye brow twitched.

Freckles noticed this exchange between Fury and me and grinned too, "Do you two have some sort of sexual tension going on that we should know about."

Good god. I know she's teasing me and I should be upset, but I like this girl. She reminds me of myself.

Fury's POV

Out of all the people to fall out of the sky, we just had to get a miniature Tony. Hopefully the other girl won't be as bad, or I might just loose it.

It's bad enough that I'm stuck with Stark on the helicarrier, but two teenagers?

I need an Advil. Or two.

Sammy's POV

I refused to tell them anything until Jenny woke up. Not my name, age, where I was from, how I ended up in Germany, underwear color (okay, so they didn't ask that but I wasn't going tell them either way).

I kept my mouth shut, repeating the same thing over and over again, "I'm not talking until she wakes up."

Every time I repeated myself, Fury grew more and more agitated. I couldn't help it, I was enjoying myself. I mean yeah, I was mysteriously sucked into the Avengers, and I know once Jenny wakes up, she'll probably knock some sense into me and I'll end up having a panic attack, but right now, I was just content with pissing off Fury. Now I know why Tony finds it so hilarious in the movies.

To stall for time, I asked the basic questions, even though I already knew all the answers, like, "Where am I?" or "Who are you guys exactly?" or, "Are you wearing booby padding?" The last one was directed at Thor, who huffed and spent the next twenty minutes lecturing me on the importance of his "Asguardian armor." and how it was, "An enormous honor to wear it."

I eventually zoned out and just settled for staring at him, like _fan girl_ staring. Let's face it, Chris Hemsworth is hot, and the fact that he plays Thor is practically every fan girls dream.

Everyone left the "hospital room" as I called it, except for Tony, Thor, and Steve, who were supposed to, and I quote, "Keep an eye on me and make sure I don't run rampage around the ship." But hey, I wasn't complaining, if Fury wants to give me three incredibly sexy baby sitters, why should I argue.

Once Thor finished his lecture on "The importance of the Asguardian plumbing system" (how he got from talking about Asguardian armor to his home planet's plumbing system is beyond me), I decided to stop drooling and actually get to know these characters.

I mean, let's face it, this is every fan girls dream come true, so why not make the most of it. Since Tony was busy doing what ever he was doing on his phone and Steve was just staring out the window lost in thought, I decided to get to know Thor. Sounds creepy and stalkerish a bit, but hey, can you blame me?

"So Thor..." I began, interrupting him from his speech on the history behind Asguardian door knobs, "Do you like pop tarts?"

Okay, so I might have read a couple fan fictions about Thor and his obsession with pop tarts, and I just wanted to test the theory.

"By pop tarts, do you mean those deliciously crafted, flat rectangular shapes full of magical flavors that you Midguardians call 'cinnamon' and 'strawberry'"

Okaaaaaaay...should I ask if he puts his hair in curlers next? Nah...

"Yes, Thor, those are called pop tarts."

Thor's face immediately broke into a grin and he clapped his hands together, making me and the rest of the occupants in the room jump from the loud noise. He stood up from the tiny chair he was occupying and took two large steps towards me and enveloped me in a large bear hug.

Okaaaaay...I hesitantly hugged him back. DAYUUUUM! HE HAS GUUUNS! Stupid inner fangirl.

It was only when I realized I couldn't breath that I choked and slapped his back, "Can't breeeeath!"

Thor let go, still smiling. He looked like a puppy that had just received a treat and a belly rub for being good, "Never." he began, completely oblivious to the fact that he almost crushed me, "Have I met a Midguardian who shares my love for the whimsical treats known as pop tarts. I thank you, skydiver."

Okaaaaaay then.

Tony looked up and grinned at us, "Nice to know someone found a Pop tart buddy."

I'm Pop tart buddies with Thor Odison, take that bitches.

"You're just jealous."

Tony raised his eyebrows, "Oh, come now Freckles, why would I be jealous."

"Because..." I trailed off, I couldn't help it, he was wearing that sexy Robert Downey Jr. smirk, "Um...because I'm awesome and you're not!" Can you be any more lame?

"Right, you fall out of the sky screaming like a two year old in paw print pajamas and I'm basically a superhero, and you expect me to be jealous?"

"Yes." I cried dramatically, "Thank you for understanding."

His phone then buzzed and he wrinkled his nose, standing up, "Well, I'll catch you later Freckles, you know." He winked and I tried my hardest not to swoon, "Assuming Fury doesn't throw you off the helicarrier first." Dick. I like him better as Sherlock Holmes.

After Tony left, I heard my stomach rumble, and so did Thor, who chuckled at me, "Hungry?"

"Starved, can we go get some food?"

Thor thought for a moment, "I don't know if the pirate man permits you to leave this confinement room, but since you'll be with me, I think it'll be alright."

Good grief, he talks like he's from the Shakespeare Era, I need to teach him some slang.

Thor strutted out of the room with his head held high and his shoulders thrown back in confidence, and I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. I slipped my feet into my tan UGGS that were sitting next to the bed and skipped after him, pausing at the door way, "Hey Steve, we're gonna go get some food, alright?"

I hesitated at the door way, not knowing what to expect when Steve smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Alright, just don't eat all the pop tarts."

Did Steve Rogers just make a joke? Hmm...

"No promises."

I giggled and waved, skipping out of the door and almost crashing into Thor, who I didn't realize, was standing right behind me.

"To the kitchen!" he bellowed, raising a fist and I mimicked him.

"To the kitchen!"

**So, this was weiiird. Haha, I'm so excited to write this story. The other day my friend and I were talking about what would happen if we were thrown into the world of the Avengers and we both mutually agreed that we would "run rampage around the ship" but that's just us. Annoying Fury is something we would do as well :) **

**So tell me what you thought and Review! Sexy Robert Downey Jr hugs to anyone who does :)**

**StarViky**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, did any of you guys watch the Olympics Opening Ceremony, I totally started fan girling and screaming when J.K. Rowling came up on stage and everyone was staring at me like I was a freak. Haha Potterhead and proud :) So yeah…here's chapter 3, Enjoy!**

**A/N- I don't own the Avengers, Marvel does, all I own are the characters you don't recognize and the plot.**

**WARNING!- This chapter contains OOCness, ninjas, singing, and One Direction…just saying….**

**Jenny's POV**

I was dreaming. There was no other alternative. I woke up, and I expected all of last night (was it last night), to be a crazy dream. I expected to wake up on the floor of my bed room, cuddled up in my purple sleeping bag, smelling the delicious breakfast my mom was cooking downstairs. I expected to eat pancakes in my pajamas with Skylar and then get ready and go to the mall.

But no, I woke up with what looked to be a hospital room, hooked up to some sort of heart machine thingy. The ceiling was a hideous bright white and it smelled so clean. Like Bleach. Ew…

The only good thing about this was that Chris Evan's was the first person I saw, well, Chris Evans or Captain America. But it couldn't have been Captain America. That was just a movie…right?

How did I even get here in the first place?

"You and your friend fell out of the sky and we brought you two back onto the helicarrier." Said Chris. As if he had read my mind. Oh my gosh, Chris Evans! It suddenly hit me that I was in the presence of my favorite celebrity and that I probably looked like crap. Chris continued speaking and I struggled to concentrate on what he was saying and not drooling.

"My name's Steve by the way. Steve Rogers."

Say what?

Steve?

Rogers?

Steve Rogers?

Like Captain America?

I got a good look at Chri—I mean Steve and realized that his hair was slightly longer then Chris Evan's was and that it was neatly brushed to the side. Just like Captain America. Am I being punked?

"W-what?" Oh god, stutter Jenny, real smooth.

Chris—Sorry, _Steve_ looked at me and I felt myself shrink back a bit at his intense gaze.

It was then that I remembered what had happened, the dream, was it…real?

It couldn't be.

Yet, here I am, sitting in a hospital bed in the presence of the Captain America.

I think I'm going to pass out.

Oh god, I hope my hair looks okay.

**Skylar's POV**

Fury didn't allow me to the leave room, that much was understandable, but I. Was. Hungry. And when I'm hungry, I do whatever it takes to get food for my stomach. Apparently, so does Thor.

So that's why Thor and I mutually agreed to become ninjas.

**Steve's POV**

The only information I got out of the girl was that her name was Jenny, that was all. Her name's Jenny and her friend, the girl with the pink and blonde hair was named Sammy. She wouldn't tell me anything else, and the only reason she told me her name was because she was tired of me calling her "Ms." Because she thinks it makes her sound old.

I chuckled at that and proceeded to answer the many questions she had for me.

After a while, I realized Jenny was a lot different from her friend, unlike Sammy, who from the first five minutes of me meeting her, was loud and sarcastic, Jenny was a lot more rational. She was shy at first, but gradually opened up after a couple minutes and her questions were a lot more direct, unlike Sammy who had discussed "booby padding" with Thor for a good twenty minutes.

Fury would be pleased.

**Sammy's POV**

I pulled the balaclava, a.k.a a fancy word for ninja mask, that Thor had given me over my head. Where Thor had gotten two ninja balaclavas from, I have no idea, but I wasn't complaining.

"Agent Fluffy Pants." Hissed Thor and I was snapped out of my daydreams of ninjas and Naruto. I had come up with the idea of having codenames between us, because 1)Thor didn't know my real name yet, and 2) Code names are awesome.

"What' s up Agent Poptart King?"

"The hallways are clear, we are free to engage."

I nodded and stood up from my crouched position in the hallway, sprinting down the hall with silent footsteps, Thor right behind me.

Stopping at the corner, I leaned against the wall, mentally humming the Mission Impossible theme song in my head and peeked out of the bend like they do in movies.

The door to the kitchen's was open with the light on inside, and no one was in there. The coast was clear.

"The coast is clear." I whispered and did a ninja roll, ending up in the middle of the hallway. I crept up on the right side of the wall and hesitantly stepped into the kitchen. Yep, it was empty. I looked back to find Thor with a determined look in his eyes.

I gave him a short nod and he did a—or at least attempted to do a ninja role…and let's just say mine was a lot more graceful then his.

But eventually he ended up by my side and we both stood at the door way of the kitchens.

"Agent Poptart King." I spoke, my voice cool.

"Yes, Agent Fluffy Pants."

"Mission accomplished."

**Tony's POV**

I was on my way back to the infirmary room after I finished my phone call when I heard…something…that sounded suspiciously like singing coming down the hall. I felt my brow furrow as I quickened my foot steps and rounded the corner.

The sight that greeted my eyes was…surprising to say the least. Or maybe creepy? Scary? No, surprising is definitely the word.

Freckles (she never told us her name) and Thor were skipping down the hall, each with two pop tarts in hand, belting out the lyrics to some no name pop song.

"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!" shrieked Freckles as she skipped ahead of Thor.

"THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED!" Thor belted out as he took a huge bite out of one of the pop tarts he held in his hand.

"AND WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL!"

Thor jumped into the air, doing a ballerina spin, and sang, or more rather screamed, "YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"OH OH!"

And together they screeched, "YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEATIFUL!"

I hate to say it, but they looked like they were having fun.

"IF ONLY YOU SAW WHAT I CAN SEE!" Freckles jumped right in front of me, pointing.

"YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY I WANT YOU SO DESPREATLEY!" That sounded creepy.

"RIGHT NOW I'M LOOKING AT YOU AND I CAN'T BELIEVE!"

Well, what do I have to lose

"YOU DON'T KNOW!"

Come on Tony, just do it.

"OH OH!"

Ahh, fuck this. And with that I jumped in, right between Thor's and Freckle's little dance group and all three of us screamed, 'YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!"

**Jenny's POV**

I heard One Direction lyrics and I immediately knew Sammy was to blame. Both of us were like hardcore heavy metal fans, but there was something about One Direction that just made us want to dance.

So when I heard the lyrics of That's What Makes You Beautiful being belted out in the hall, I had to see it.

And it was a sight to see, Sammy, Thor, and Tony, all three one them were jumping around like teenage girls, "YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"OH OH!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!"

They ended the song with Sammy in the middle, Tony on her right and Thor on her left, all in some sort of dramatic pose with their hands thrown up into the air. And I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. How often do you get to see Ironman, Thor, and your best friend dancing around like teenage girls screaming out the lyrics from the popular British boy band, One Direction? A few seconds later, Sammy, Thor, and Tony dropped the dramatic poses they were in and started laughing with me.

If it were any other situation, I would be a nervous wreck, practically tearing my hair out from worry and wondering how to get back to my world, but right now, I was just content with laughing with my best friend at the hilariousness of what just happened.

Sammy was the first to recover from laughter, and her eyes widened as if she was seeing me for the very first time, and then her face broke into a huge grin as she rushed forwards and enveloped me into a huge bear hug, squealing into my ear.

"JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENY!"

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMY!"

"Oh my carrot nuggets I'm so glad you're awake, dude we have so much to talk about!"

My eyes widened as I took in Sammy's serious expression and I nodded, "Yeah, I know."

**Sammy's POV**

Thor, Steve, and Tony had very kindly left the room to give us privacy.

"To talk about some girl stuff." I told Steve when he asked, and he ended up blushing and walking away quickly whilst Tony laughed at him.

Geez, I didn't mean it like _that_.

So that's how Jenny and I both ended up alone in the "hospital room" as I started to call it.

"Want a pop tart?" I asked as Jenny shut the door.

She nodded, grabbing the strawberry pop tart I held out to her, taking a huge bite.

"This is just..." I began and ran a hand through my hair, not knowing what to say.

"Cwazy?" offered Jenny with a mouth full of the delicious pastry.

I nodded and plopped down on one of the beds, Jenny took the other.

"Well." said Jenny, swallowing, "I think the first thing we should figure out is what we're going to tell everyone."

"Right." I sat up straighter, "Like a cover story."

"Exactly."

We were silent for a few seconds before I wrinkled my nose, "How about we're actually aliens who look like humans and have American accents, but really we're from another universe we're pigs fly and gummy bears rule the world and we ended up on Earth when we tried to sneak away from the gummy bear over lord."

Jenny didn't miss a beat before replying, "How about no."

_Well then._

We sat in silence for a couple more minutes, both of us lost in thought until I spoke again, "Well...how about the truth?"

Jenny stared at me in shock, "What? Are you joking?" I shook my head and she laughed, "Oh that'll go over real well don't 'cha think. Hi, we're two obsessive fan girls from another Earth where you guys are really just characters in comic books and movies and we were transported here through a magical white tunnel where we fell out of the sky."

Ouch, Jenny, your sarcasm wounds my soul. That hurt.

I shook my head, "I don't mean it like that." I groaned and Jenny raised her eyebrows, "What I mean is, think about it, if aliens exist, why shouldn't a parallel universe exist as well."

Very nicely worded Sammy, a mental hug from Zac Efron for you.

Oh great, now I'm talking to myself in third person...and they wonder if I'm insane.

Jenny blinked and I could see her thinking over the situation, "Well...that makes sense" she said slowly, "But...okay, fine, we'll do that." she sighed dejectedly and I grinned in triumph, "The next question is...how much do we tell them?"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Do we tell them that we know what's going to happen, that we know-" Jenny looked around the room before whispering, "That Cloulson's gonna die, or- or"

"We can't tell them any of that," I interrupted, waving my hands dramatically to emphasize the point, "Because if we do, it would alter the course of the movie and cause a chain reaction of events that we won't have any control over."

Jenny looked at me and blinked, a grin slowly working it's way onto her face, "Wow Sammy, that was deeper then the Amazon river."

I giggled, "Yeah, I know right, Lately, I've been reading a bit of Shakespeare."

She snorted, "Wow..."

We were quiet for a few seconds until Jenny spoke again, "So, we tell them the truth, we tell them we _know_ what'll happen in the future, _but_" Jenny bit her lip, her eyes gleaming, "We don't actually tell them what'll happen."

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess that sounds about right."

Plopping backwards onto the bed, I let out a giggle, "Jenny?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think..."I started, not know how to phrase this, "That when the time comes...uh..."

"That we'll get to fight along side with them in the battle against Loki?"

You see, this is why I love Jenny; she always knows what I'm thinking and always knows the right thing to say.

Mental hugs from Zac Efron to _you_ Jenny.

"Yeah, I mean, I know we're gonna win and all but..."

"You still wanna help in any way you can." she offered and I nodded.

Jenny bit her lip, "I know what you mean, I want to help too, but..." Jenny gave me a soft smile, "I'm like an awkward turtle when it comes to fighting, I have no idea what to do."

I giggled, "Well the only fighting I've ever done was elbowing all the ninth graders away on the race to the front of the lunch line."

Jenny nodded, "Yeah I know, that poor Henry kid lost a tooth."

"Hey!" I shot Jenny a pointed glare and she smirked, "It's not my fault he decided to face plant in the middle on the hall way. Besides..." I trailed off and Jenny raised her eye brows.

"Besides what?"

"They had chocolate pudding at the cafeteria, and I wasn't gonna miss that."

"You're unbelievable"

"Thank you."

At that moment, Natasha…or should I call her Agent Romanoff…nah, I'll call her Natasha, walked into the infirmary, "Director Fury would like to speak with you both if you're ready."

Jenny shot me a look and I nodded, "Yeah, okay."

**Tony's POV**

-AT THE MEETING ROM!-

"So you expect us to believe that you guys are from another Earth where we're just characters in a movie." Nat crossed her arms over her chest and gave Sammy and Jenny such an intense glare that, well, lets just day that if I were in their shoes, I would have shit bricks, "_And_, that supposedly, you know _exactly _what's going to happen in the future."

Jenny shot Sammy an "_I told you so"_ look and I chuckled, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Something funny about this, Stark?'

I coughed awkwardly, "Um, no…carry on."

Everyone turned to face the girls again and I mentally started humming a song, _Baby, you light up my world like no body else…_

**Sammy's POV**

They didn't believe us. That much was obvious…but how do I prove it.

"You can ask us _anything_." I spoke confidently, "Anything about the past, S.H.I.E.L.D. _projects_." I shot Fury a pointed glare at this one and his expression remained calm but I saw something flash in his eyes, "As long as it doesn't have to do with your futures, you ask us, we'll tell you."

Fury eyed us with a raised eyebrow, "Even if you can, how do we know your not spies working for an enemy agency."

I giggled, "Actually, that would be so cool!" Jenny smacked me over the head, "But it's not true!" I added quickly and Jenny snorted.

This was _not_ going well.

**Jenny's POV**

Oh Sammy, you say the worst things at the absolute worst times.

"The truth is we're just as confused as you guys." I heard myself speak, getting the attention of everyone in the room, "I have no idea why the DVD sent us here, or quite frankly, _how _we got the DVD in the first place. But it was definitely not a coincidence or an accident."

"There's no such thing as coincidences," Sammy piped up, "At least not like this."

I nodded, "But everything happens for a reason, and why we're here has yet to be discovered. But we know what's going to happen, and all that's left is for the events to take place. There will be injuries, there will be fights, and there _will _be death." I sounded so confident, but in all honesty, I was freaking out, and I tried hard not to look at Agent Coulson when I said the last bit.

"So you can either accept our story and we'll try to help you as best as we can," Sammy spoke, trying hard not to smile, "Or you can go at this alone and we can laugh from the sidelines as we watch you guys screw it up." I held back a snort. She was practically _black mailing _them, obviously they won't screw it up… much. They won the battle in the end, but if black mail was the only way to get them to believe us, then we would do it. Well…Sammy would do it. Not me.

Sammy flipped her hair off of her shoulder and smiled at me, and I offered her a nervous grin back. Taking a deep breath to calm my shaky nerves, I turned to face everyone else in the room.

_Please _believe us.

**Sammy's POV**

The room was silent for a few moments, and you could see that everyone was lost in thought, especially Fury, as he weighed the pros and cons of this in his head, mentally wondering if he should lock us up in the loony bin or not.

The first one to speak was, surprisingly enough, Natasha, "They're telling the truth…both of them."

Jenny shot me a look as if to say, _How does she know that?_

I shrugged, signaling I didn't know and we both turned our attention back to Fury, who was speaking in hushed voices with Natasha and Coulson, and after a few minutes, he turned towards Jenny and I and gave us a short nod, "Alright, we believe you, for now."

Yes!

"_But_!" he interrupted my mini mental dance party, "In order to stay aboard this ship, you two must follow all orders directed to you."

Yeah that's gonna be a problem, I thought dryly and I could see Jenny holding back a mischievous grin.

"You must not hold back any information we ask of you—"

"We can't tell you anything that'll happen in the future. It would mess up everything." Jenny interrupted and Fury shot her a cold glare.

"You said there would deaths." He countered and I bit my lip.

Jenny shot me a look and I shrugged, "There will be deaths, but Jenny and I still have to figure out how or _if _we'll stop them."

I felt a huge wave of guilt wash over me as I thought about Coulson, everyone was devastated, but in the film, Fury used that as inspiration to get everyone together and fight. If Coulson doesn't die, the group might continue to argue amongst each other and won't work together to help defeat Loki. On the other hand, if Coulson _does _live—

Jenny interrupted my mental rant by elbowing me in the ribs and gesturing to Fury with her head, who was talking to us, completely oblivious to the fact that we weren't paying attention in the least.

"-and in the mean time, Black Widow will train the both of you in hand to hand and weaponry, so if the time comes you won't be completely helpless."

Wait…what?

Training?

With Black Widow?

Shit.

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed in Chapter 2, ****AccioVoldemortsNose****, ****Missyanne23****, ****Anime-GuardianAngel****, ****TheMagentaColor****, ****Whitelion69****, ****Ta1ia****, ****cucumbersrockursocks****, Guest, ****missamerica1122****. Mental Robert Downey Jr. hugs for you!**

**Review and tell me what you thought, also, what do you guys wanna see more of? And is anyone else watching the Olympics? Go USA! I can't believe Michael Phelps didn't place yesterday! I was so upset, but USA still won gold so it's all good, haha. Okay enough about my mini Olympics rant haha. Mental hugs from Zac Efron to anyone who reviews :)**

**StarViky**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhh! You guys are so amazing! Thanks for reviewing Anime-GuardianAngel, Whitelion69, Zac Efron hugs to _you_, Niall's-Princess-Natabear, you get a hug from Niall, and wolfmagyx13, Tom Hiddleston hugs to you! Haha and Ta1ia, since you don't like Zac Efron, _you _get a hug from uh…Robert Downey Jr. And thanks so so so MUCH random person for writing that bit of the chapter haha I'll definitely use it in the future haha :)**

**A/N- Sadly, I don't own the Avengers, but I own any characters you don't recognize and the plot**

**Enjoy!**

**Sammy's POV**

I aimed a right hook at the punching bag, sweat dripping down my forehead, and gave a small, satisfied grin when a _thunk _was heard and the punching bag flew backwards a bit from all the force I put into it.

It hadn't even been an hour since we had Jenny and I had spoken with Fury and explained our "predicament" and Fury had already put us into "training" as he called it, once a day for two hours, Jenny and I would have Black Widow teach us the basic fighting techniques and how to use certain weapons, like hand guns and all that crap. But I had a sneaking suspicious that the only reason Fury was doing this was to keep Jenny and I out of everyone's way. Stupid, pirate wannabee.

Jenny was on the other side of the room with Black Widow, I would say Natasha but we were told to call her Black Widow during training. I allowed myself to take a breather and grab some water before going back to the punching bag.

"Hey Na-er Black Widow?" I asked.

Natasha looked up from her place beside Jenny, who was doing pushups, "Yes."

"Do you think we can put on some music?" I asked as I put down the water bottle and wiped my hands on some grey sweats that I had borrowed and rolled up, along with a white cami.

She shrugged, "Go ahead."

Wow, and Tony told me she had a stick up her ass. Liar.

"Hey, Jarvis play some music." I called out to the Al.

"Of course, Ms. Knight, do you have a certain genre in mind?"

"Er…first of all, call me Sammy, and how about…some heavy metal, rock, punk."

Not a second later, Back In Black by AC/DC/ blasted from the stereos that I didn't even know where in the room.

"28, 29, 30."

I turned around to see Jenny do one last push up before collapsing with a groan on the floor. Natasha stood up, holding back a smile, and stepped over Jenny, making her way towards me, "For the next hour, I'll teach you the basics of using a gun."

I nodded, "Alright, sound legit."

"What?"

"Er…I mean Yes sir…um ma'm."

"Black Widow's fine during training."

"Black Widow then." I nodded.

"Agent Travis will escort you two to the room you'll be sharing to get cleaned up and then meet me back here in half an hour for the rest of your training."

I opened my mouth to ask why we had to get "cleaned up" to train with guns but then I realized that I was drenched in sweat and probably stunk. A tall, extremely buff man with a large hooked nose and silver, balding hair suddenly appeared out of no where and gestured to the door with his hand. I took the hint and walked out of the room with Jenny who had gotten off of the floor and joined me at the door way.

The journey to our room was a quiet one, apparently Agent Travis wasn't much of a people person. We got to a door that looked just like every other one on the helicarrier and with an annoyed grunt, Travis walked off.

Well then, who crapped in his cornflakes?

The room was pretty bare, with two full sized beds, large windows, two dressers, a mirror and a door that I assumed led to the bathroom.

There was only one shower in the bathroom, so I went first. Surprisingly enough, the water was hot, I don't know why but I expected it to be cold.

After I was finished, I wrapped my hair up in a towel, turban style and pulled on one of the white robes that were folded on the counter next to the sink.

"It's all yours." I came out of the bathroom and gestured to the door, causing Jenny to huff.

"Next time, I'm going first, you take_ forever_"

"Whatever alligator."

"That doesn't even rhyme."

"Potato." was the only respond she got. Muttering to herself, Jenny shut the bathroom door and I grinned.

Opening one of the dressers, I saw it had stocked full of everything I would need. I quickly slipped on some plain back underwear, a bra and some socks and started shifting through the clothes, trying to find something I liked.

They were pretty much all the same, black and white v necks, sweats, a couple plain tank tops, a leather jacket, a black hoodie, and even a few leather pants. Honestly, would it kill Fury to stock up on some skinny jeans.

Suddenly, a mental image of Fury in tights and Nikes popped into my head and I shivered, now _that_ was disturbing. I take back what I said; I like him better as a wannabee pirate, eye patch and all.

Shifting through the clothes one last time, I grinned in success when I spotted a couple tight jeans on the bottom corner of the dresser. Oh yeah, suck it people.

I pulled on the light blue skinnies, enjoying the familiar feeling and a plain black v neck. I suddenly realized that I had no shoes. Well poop. I had been training bare foot, and I obviously can't wear UGGs for training...damn.

It was then that I spotted a pair of really bad ass, leather black combat boots sitting next to the dresser. Once again, suck it people.

After pulling them on, I grabbed a hair brush that was in the dresser and started combing my hair, too bad I didn't have a blow dryer.

Soon Jenny came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and grinned, "You look cute."

"Ah, shucks, you're making me blush." I joked and she rolled her eyes as she started to shift through the clothes in her dresser.

"Fury needs to stock up on some skinny jeans." she muttered, voicing my previous thought and I giggled.

Oh Jenny.

Eventually, Jenny ended in some black skinnies, combat boots, and a white v neck tucked into her jeans topped off with a black leather belt.

"Well what do you know; we actually look good in these wannabee military wardrobe." I joked as I ran a hand through my dry hair, causing Jenny to chuckle.

"Hey your right, but seriously, Fury needs to watch some Project Runway or something, his fashion sense is _horrible_."

"I don't know, I kinda like to the whole pirate image," I mused thoughtfully, "It makes him look intimidating."

Jenny giggled as she brushed her hair and started to braid in down her shoulder.

"No Jenny poo, don't braid it, put it in a messy bun with your bangs down, it'll look cute." I quickly suggested.

"How come?" she asked, but through her hair up in a messy bun any way.

"Because you know what happens to your hair when it dries in a braid."

"Oh yeah..."

Jenny had the most gorgeous hair _ever_. It was silky and shiny but unless she blow dries it, it'll end up turning into a huge, puffy mess. And if she braided it...well let's just say she'd give Hermione Granger's hair a run for her money.

**Jenny's POV**

I was so nervous about using a gun. So when Black Widow handed it to me, my hand was shaking so much I almost dropped it. I mean, this was a weapon; I could_ kill_ someone with this.

It was then that I realized with a sickening horror that when the time came, I would_ have_ to kill some one. It was expected of me.

"I don't think I can do this." I panicked and Sammy shot me a confused look.

She didn't have any problem with holding the gun; it looked like she was actually enjoying the fact that she was learning this. Oh my god.

And with that, I dropped the gun I was holding and sprinted out of the room, ignoring the curious glance from Sammy and the shouts from Black Widow.

I had no idea where I was going, I just ran where ever my feet took me. All I knew for certain was that I had to get out of that room. It was suffocating me, and I don't know if it was just claustrophobia or nerves, or what, but I couldn't stay there.

Dodging past the agents in the halls, I ignored the looks they shot me and kept sprinting until I finally got a stitch in my side and had to slow down.

"Jenny!" Sammy's voice was calling me and my heart beat quickened again. I couldn't talk right now, I just /had/ to be alone. I needed to think.

So I yanked open the nearest door and practically dived in, shutting it behind me.

Breathing heavily, I pressed my ear against the door and listened intently.

"Jenny! Jenny!" Sammy's voice got further and further away and I sighed in relief.

"Finally, I'm alone."

I turned around with a small, relieved smile but it quickly disappeared once I saw exactly what room I was in.

I swear, for a second, my heart stopped beating. My eyes widened and the relieved feeling I had quickly disappeared and was replaced by fear.

Because not even ten feet away from me, in a glass holding cell, was Loki.

Sammy's POV

"Is she alright?" Black Widow asked me, actually looking concerned and I bit my lip, running a nervous hand through my hair.

"I don't think so, Jenny's always had a problem with fighting and weapons, she's more of a strategist, like the brains of the operation. But it's probably just nerves."

"Well I think we'll continue this tomorrow then, go find Jenny."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

I set the gun down and sprinted out of the room and into the hallway. Looking around wildly, I spotted Jenny just barley turning the corner down the hall and took off after her, ignoring the annoyed grumbles from the agents I clumsily bumped into.

"Jenny! Jeeeeeny!"

I spotted her up ahead as she turned the corner once more and I quickened my pace, "Jenny!"

Turning the corner, I was met with an empty hallway, Jenny was no where to be seen.

"Shit."

With Jenny's luck, she'd probably, accidentally fall down some stairs and end up in some sort of near death experience...It's happened before.

I started running again; maybe she had went back to the room? I ran down the hallway and turned left this time instead of right, and I ended up in a hall the looked identical to every other hallway in this ship. I was lost.

"Mother fucking, cock sucking-" Okay I won't give you the details of what I said, because it wasn't very pretty or lady like. Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure it would make a sailor blush.

I let out a frustrated sigh and whirled around, intending on just retracing my steps back, but I ended up slamming into a wall and falling on my ass. Oh great.

Looking up, I realized that it wasn't a wall, but it was Tony. /Well then/

He smirked at me from under his lashes, "That's quite the language you got there Freckles."

"Oh shut up." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest while I was still on the floor.

"Shouldn't you be in training." he chuckled as he offered me a hand and I hesitated for a moment, my damn pride getting the better of me before I mentally shrugged, what the hell, and took his hand.

"Well yeah but Jenny bolted and I've been looking for her." I let go of Tony's hand and shoved them deep into my pockets.

"Why'd she run?" he asked curiously as we both started walking back.

"I think she was nervous about holding a weapon for the first time." I said but then immediately felt bad, like I've just betrayed Jenny by telling Tony.

"You get used to it." Tony waved it off and I smiled softly.

"I hope so."

I know I didn't show it, but I was pretty nervous about holding a gun in my hand. It felt foreign and strange, and knowing that I could kill people with it didn't help either.

Tony looked down on me and I suddenly realized that he was practically half a foot taller then me. Damn it, and I thought I was tall.

"Hey, it's scary at first, but trust me, you get used to it. And it's for protecting yourself and others. You'll feel safer and more secured knowing you have it." he spoke calmly, but his eyes burned with some sort of fire that I didn't see before.

It was almost as if he knew how afraid I actually was.

Was this how he felt when he was in that cave in Afghanistan?

Where the suit was his only hope, and knowing that he had to kill all those people to survive.

Woah...

"Thanks Tony." I barley whispered it, but I know he heard me.

Jenny's POV

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHI-

"Why hello there."

OH MY POPTART, FUCK! FUCK! FUCKEDY FUCK FUCK!

"Are you here to deliver my magazines?"

SHIT! CRAP! DICK! FUCK! SON OF A BITCH!

I let out a nervous squeak, not knowing what to do and Loki let out a chuckle.

"I didn't know Fury kept teenagers on this ship."

He was staring at me intently and I shifted under his intense gaze, it was almost as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. Like he could get into my head.

"Come closer."

"Um...no thanks, I'm good over here." I spoke, sounding a lot calmer then I actually felt.

"Why not? There's no harm in stepping a bit closer."

My instincts all screamed at me to run, right then and there, just /run/, but of course, I didn't listen. So being stupid little me, I stepped closer until I was standing right in front on the holding cell, practically face to face with Loki.

"What's your name?"

"Um...J-Jenny."

"Hello, Jenny. My name's Loki."

"Um...hi?"

Loki chuckled and I felt my self relax a bit. He was in a holding cell, he wouldn't be able to hurt me...right?

"Tell me Jenny, do you know why I'm here?"

I kept my mouth shut and shook my head. Of course I knew why he was here, but I was definitely not gonna tell him I was from another world where I knew exactly what would become of his future.

"I'm here, because I'm being kept prisoner."

I blinked at him and he took that as a signal for me to tell him to keep talking, "S.H.I.E.L.D. is keeping me here because they think I'm a threat."

"But aren't you?" I heard myself speak and mentally cursed. I need to learn to keep silence in these situations.

"Yes. I am."

"Then it's natural for you to be captured."

"Why?"

"Well...when people discover something foreign that they don't understand, they become afraid of it." I knew this was true first hand because of the way I handled that gun, "And when people are afraid, they make certain decisions that they... don't properly think through" I spoke slowly, and I wanted to curse myself for my stupidity. I handled that gun like a two year old. Immature. Afraid. I ran out of there because I was scared. Like a kid who was having a nightmare.

"Precisely, because if your afraid." Loki glared at me, with a sort of determination in his eyes, "You make...bad choices. Choices you'll regret."

I had a slight suspicion that we weren't talking about me running away from the gun like a baby any more.

Did Loki mean Fury was gonna regret locking him up?

That doesn't sound too good.

I turned my attention back to him and he was giving me that creepy 'I know exactly what your thinking' stare. What if he could read my mind? Oh my gosh, what if he could hear everything I was thinking? They didn't say anything about Loki being a mind reader in the movie...or at least I don't think they did.

Shit. What of he's reading my mind right now. LALALALALALA! BABY YOU LIGHT UP MU WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE! Stop reading my mind Loki.

But Loki's facial expression didn't change through out the entire time I was having my mental mini rant, so I relaxed a bit.

"What are you thinking?" Loki spoke and I unknowingly stepped closer to the glass. I felt really weird. I wasn't afraid anymore. My head felt really fuzzy, and I could feel my vision blur slightly.

What was happening?

Sammy's POV

"Want a blueberry?" asked Tony and I nodded.

"Yeah sure."

Plopping a couple pieces of the delicious fruit in my mouth, I leaned back in the kitchen chair, staring out the window.

"So, why didn't you just ask Jarvis to locate Jenny for you."

I blinked, "He can do that?" I immediately felt like an idiot after asking that question. Duh...

Tony chuckled, "Jarvis, where's Jenny?"

I expected Jarvis to say that Jenny was back in our room, or talking with Black Widow, or locked in a closet or something, but what he said instead made my heart almost stop in fear.

"Ms. Gates is currently talking to Loki in his confinement room."

Shit.

My eyes widened and I froze up, not knowing what to do. Tony was the exact opposite.

He jumped out of his chair so fast it fell backwards, and started spitting out orders, "Jarvis, alert the others and tell them to meet us in Loki's room."

I hardly felt Tony take my hand and drag me out of the kitchen. In all honesty, I was freaking out on the inside. Loki could do anything to her, even if he was locked up. Ever heard the saying words cut deeper then actions? Or...something like that.

"Come on, Sammy. Stay with me."

Tony's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I nodded as I let go of his hand and allowed him to lead the way, both of us sprinting down the hall at inhuman pace.

Tony threw open a door that I vaguely remembered passing as I searched for Jenny and I let out a sigh of relief once I saw her, completely unharmed, and Loki, with his greasy black hair slicked back into a pony tail and a scowl etched across his features.

"Jenny!" I sprinted towards my best friend, completely ignoring Loki who was looking at me curiously, "Jenny! Are you alright."

I grabbed her by the shoulders and Jenny shook her head, "I fell...dizzy."

It was then that everyone else, Fury, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor and Agent Coulson burst in.

"Is everyone alright?" Steve spoke the words harshly as he glared at Loki, who glared right back at him.

I ignored them, "Jenny?"

"What's wrong with her?" Tony spoke and I shook my head frantically.

"No idea, she says she's dizzy."

"What!"

Steve, Thor, and Natasha suddenly appeared by my side just as Jenny fainted. But before she could hit the floor, Steve caught her and picked her up bridal style.

If Jenny, were awake and well, she would be fangirling for sure.

"Take her to the hospital wing." commanded Fury and Steve nodded, jogging out of the room with Bruce on his heals.

I whirled around to come face to face with Loki, who was smirking at me.

I gave him a death glare, "I swear to fucking god. If you hurt her, I will chop your fucking balls off shove them down your throat and then bitch slap you so hard you'll go straight to hell."

And with that, I sprinted out if the room to go find Jenny, not even stopping to see what Loki said.

Right now, Jenny needed me.

**Erg, so tell me if you find any spelling mistakes, my computer got a virus, so I'm updating from my iPod, so…yeah :) Review and you get a hug and a Poptart from Thor!**

**-StarViky**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh! You guys are amazing! Thanks you so much to everyone who reviewed :)**

**Anime-GuardianAngel- Is Jenny okay? Hmmm…you'll just have to wait and see…**

**cyn4675- Loki? Taken with Jenny? Hmm…maybe…maybe not. I'm not gonna say ;) And stay tuned, because things are going to get really _really _interesting very soon, if you know what I mean.**

**wolfmagyx13- Honestly, I had the weirdest mental image of Fury in skinny jeans…oh my gosh it was just *shivers*…NO THOR! YOU'RE RUING THE POPTARTS!...haha Loki hugs to you, thanks for reviewing :)**

**Ta1ia- Thanks so much for your review, ROBERT DOWNY JR AND JOHNNY DEPP HUGS TO YOU!**

**I-have-an-original-pen-name- Thanks so much! **

**TeamLoki- I KNOW RIGHT! I was so happy J.K. Rowling was there, I was fangirling like crazy and everyone was staring at me like I was a freak haha :)**

**ShannonOmNomNom- Thanks for reviewing, Robert Downey Jr. hug for YOOOOOU! And I'm pretty sure I would also faint and fan girl if I was held bridal style by Steve as well haha, POPTART FOR YOU!**

**Whitelion69****- Thanks so much!**

**Ant-Carrying-A-Rubber-Tree- haha yeah, Sammy is pretty bad ass :P**

**lil-lover16- Haha, yeah well Sammy's only seventeen and Tony is like a grown man, huuuuuge age difference haha so in the story they**

**LianaDare8****- Thank you! Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Sabrina Grimms Twin- Well, you'll find out soon :)**

**cucumbersrockursocks****- Hey, your in this chapter as well haha :)**

Niall's-Princess-Natabear- Haha, you're welcome, Niall's so adorable :)

**A/N- I don't own anything but the plot and the characters you don't recognize :)**

**ALSO! A while back, someone registered as a guest called "random person" reviewed with a really cool and funny idea so um…haha yeah, shout out to random person who helped me a bit with this haha :)**

**Sammy's POV**

I'll admit, I cried, I kicked, and I screamed so loud I'm pretty sure I cracked a window, but it didn't make a difference. I wanted to stay by Jenny's side, but Dr. Banner wouldn't have it.

"I need to run some tests, and I can't have anyone else in the room." He had told me firmly and I had to be carried out of the room by Tony.

I knew I was acting like a brat, but Loki had _fucking_ hurt Jenny. I knew he had, and the fact that I wasn't even aloud to see my best friend, to see if she was alright, to just _see _her. Well, it's just not fair.

I mean, I get it, I know Dr. Banner's a doctor…hence the "Dr." in front of "Banner" but I don't see the harm in just being in the same room with him while he was working.

So that's why I found myself sitting outside Jenny's room, on the floor, leaning against the wall next to Tony as we both waited for Dr. Banner to tell us we could see Jenny.

"I just don't _get _it!" I cried for what seemed to be the hundredth time, "Jenny was fine before, so why did she faint? She's not sick or anything! Loki _did _something to her, Tony, you have to believe me."

I looked up from under my lashes at Tony and he sighed as he ran a frustrated hand through his messy hair, "Look Freckles, I know what you mean, I do, its just." Tony wrinkled his nose and looked deep in thought, "It's just…he's from another _planet. _He could have done some weird voo-doo magic on her and we would never know."

I gulped and I could feel tears forming, oh god, I hope I don't cry, "Y-you mean," I felt my bottom lip tremble, "That, he could have done some…_permanent _damage on Jenny…and we would never know."

Tony shrugged, "I don't know, I guess, I just always _assume _the worst in these situations, ever since Afghanistan, when I got the Arc," Tony tapped the glowing metal circle that was in his, "I don't think I've ever really been the same since then."

Tony looked lost in thought, he was practically whispering, but I still heard him loud and clear. As he spoke, each word became quieter and quieter, almost as if he was reliving all of his old nightmares, completely unaware that he was spilling all of his deepest emotions out to a seventeen year old girl.

I felt for the guy, honestly, I really did. From the short time I've been on the helicarrier, I've realized that all the characters aren't what they really seem.

Thor, who acts like a battle hardened warrior in the films, is really a teddy bear once you get to know him. Kind of like a big brother that you've always wanted...who just_ happened _to be a god from another planet with a love for pop tarts, ninjas, and One Direction music.

Steve and Natasha don't have sticks shoved up their ass like everyone in the films say they do. Because inside the noble soldier that is Steve, their lies an ordinary twenty something year old guy who cracks jokes just like every other person.

Same with Natasha. She's not as strict and business like as the movies and fandoms make her out to be, other wise she wouldn't have taken on the role of our mentor, teaching us how to fight and use weapons.

And Tony, Tony's kind of like the father I've always fantasized about having. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my aunt to death, but she's hardly ever home. I can't even remember the last time I've had a proper conversation with her. Not to mention the fact that every year, on father's day, I would ask Aunt Lily the same question, "What happened to my dad?" and she would always reply with the exact same answer, "He left when you were a child." and immediately change the subject.

I mean, I don't even have a photograph of him, so my mind's bound to wonder. I've always imagined my dad as someone I could go to when ever I had a problem. He would teach me how to play catch and cheer me on during my games, and take me out for ice cream when I won. Some one I could joke with, just...you know, a dad. And even though I haven't know Tony that long, I've realized that he's the closest thing to a dad I have.

I leaned my head on Tony's shoulder with a soft sigh and felt his arm wrap around my waist, "Don't worry Freckles, Jenny'll be fine. We all will."

I hope so.

**Tony's POV**

Sammy and I sat in silence for I don't know how long. We didn't talk, all we would do was just sit there, on the floor, grateful for each other's company. It was then that my mind started to wander.

This girl, Sammy, we've just met, but I already feel a sort of connection to her. I mean, it's like I've know her all my life, like a sister or a daughter. Maybe it's just the fact that she practically knows my whole life story from the movies or because she and her friend Jenny have already made such a huge impact on us all from the short time they've been here. But all I knew for certain was that I felt a weird feeling, like a pull. To protect her, like a father.

But that's crazy. All this sappy feelings shit is. And it's all Loki's god damn fault.

I let out another irritated sigh and ran a hand through my hair, "You hungry?"

Sammy looked up and blinked, "A bit, bit I don't want to leave."

"Come on, it'll be fine, if she wakes up, Banner'll tell us."

"If?" Sammy let out a panicked squeak and I mentally cursed myself for my stupidity, sometimes even I have a hard time believing I'm a genius.

"When." I quickly corrected and Sammy let out a small smile.

"Okay."

**Jenny's POV**

The last thing I remembered was running into Loki's room while I was trying to hide from Sammy. The rest was all a big blur.

I recalled speaking to Loki...I'm pretty sure I did, but I can't really remember what about.

There was something about his voice, and the way he spoke that made me feel incredibly dizzy.

I couldn't fight it, I was like trying to fight the urge to go to sleep, it was practically impossible.

I also remember feeling something poking at my head. Well...not _at_ my head. But more like my mind. It felt kind of like a hand, trying to get a grip at my thoughts, sort of like when you're on the monkey bars and you're trying to grab the next bar so you won't fall.

Of course, it gave me a massive headache. Well...a headache was an understatement. It felt like someone had smashed a brick on top of my head and then ran over the remains with a truck.

I wonder if this was what a hang over felt like.

Anyway, I couldn't fight off the hand, because the harder I tried, the more my head pounded and the dizzier I got.

Then the _strangest_ thing happened. All of my memories, ever since I first got thrown into the Avengers, just rushed by, right before my eyes. Waking up, meeting Steve, seeing Tony, Thor, and Sammy sing One Direction songs, the talk I had with Fury, and training.

It was as if someone else was in control. I tried to open my eyes, but something would always hold me back. When I tried to get all of the memories to stop, they just wouldn't. It was like trying to stop a dream, I couldn't do it. All I could do was just stand there and watch as the stranger dug deeper and deeper through my head, as if he were looking for a specific piece of information.

It was then that I realized that the stranger inside my head was Loki.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, everything went black.

**Sammy's POV**

It had been three days since Jenny's encounter with Loki, and I've been visiting her every chance I get. The first time, I came in with Tony and almost lost it.

Jenny's skin was paler then normal and her silky black hair had lost its shine. She even looked thinner then before, but what worried me the most was that Dr. Banner didn't know what was wrong with her.

"I've ran as many tests as I could, and nothing comes up. She's supposed to be healthy, yet her condition's slowly becoming worse."

Way to put it gently, Fluffy.

Fury and Thor had tried talking to Loki, many times, but every time they mentioned Jenny, he would immediately stop the conversation.

I knew Loki was responsible for Jenny's condition, everyone else did as well, yet we had no idea how to stop it. Tony had been right when he had said Loki could have performed some Asguardian voo doo magic on her, and none of us know what to do, even Thor, who, despite being Asguardian, didn't have much knowledge in the field of black magic.

During those three days Jenny was out, I had motivated myself to train longer and harder. Black Widow was happy to boost up my training and despite having sore muscles and being beyond exhausted at the end of each day, I willed myself to keep going.

Jenny hadn't even done anything and she was already hurt, imagine what would happen to me during the fight if I had no idea how to defend myself.

Whether it was the adrenaline, or the need to avenge Jenny, I don't know, but I kept at it. I learned the basics of fighting and found my strengths in guns, something that made Black Widow very happy.

It turns out being the pitcher of the baseball team as a kid had actually paid off when I had shot a gun for the first time and hit the target smack dab in the middle. Finally, having good aim actually paid off for something other then throwing balls of crumpled up paper into the trashcan all the way across the room.

I had also grown closer to the rest of the Avengers as well. Every night, Thor and I would sneak into the kitchen in what I liked to call "ninja mode" for a midnight snack of pop tarts and milk. We would end up sitting at the kitchen table, talking about anything and everything.

I told Thor about my life back in California and taught him a couple more One Direction songs but What Makes You Beautiful was still his favorite, and he in turn told me about Asguard and his childhood. It was fascinating really, because in the "Thor" movie, they hadn't really talked about his childhood much.

I had also grown a lot closer to Tony as well. Although it was pretty weird for a seventeen year old teenager to hang out with a grown man, I didn't mind. With all the jokes Tony cracked, it sometimes felt like I was the elder one.

But of course, all good things have to come to an end some time right?

I had just visited Jenny and there was still no change in her condition, and that was what worried me. She looked, pale, sickly, and almost...fragile. Fucking Loki.

I ways felt a bit depressed after visiting Jenny, so I decided to go find Tony, because if anyone could cheer me up, it was him.

I found out Tony was with Dr. Banner in his lab, trying to locate the tesseract so that was where I set off to.

"Hey guys." I waved as I entered the room and shut the door with my foot.

"Hey Freckles."

"Hello Sammy, are you having a good day." Bruce Banner and his manners. Hey, that rhymed.

"Yeah, and you."

"I'm good."

I plopped down in a chair next to Tony, "So watcha doin."

"Hacking into SHIELDS files to see what secrets they're keeping."

My heart skipped a beat. If Tony was hacking SHIELD files, then that means...that today's the day. Oh my fucking god! But before I could have a mental spazz attack, Fury entered the room, his black trench coat flying behind him.

Honestly, how did he do that, at times, Fury would just be standing there and his coat would fly backwards dramatically in slow motion. It's like he kept a fan attached to his ass or something to create the wind.

Well then...and I thought Fury in skinny jeans was weird.

I was snapped out of my daydreams by Steve bursting into the room and slamming a large gun on the table.

Oh...shit...

"Phase two is when SHIELD harnesses the tesseract's energy to make weapons." Steve spoke harshly and I gulped, he looked so angry...and scary.

My mind went blank as I struggled to think about what to do next. Should I tell them the ship was about to be attacked? Should I warn them about Coulson? Loki?

At some point, Thor and Natasha had entered the room as well and everyone was now arguing amongst each other.

Shit.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" hissed Fury.

Steve interrupted what Tony was about to say, "I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-"

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" cried Tony, a little too over dramatically if you ask me.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

Oh my god, they sounded like an old married couple.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor groaned and I giggled

Fury turned to Thor and his facial expression read, 'bitch, please' and I couldn't help it, I had to laugh at what he said, "Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

Oh god damn it, I wish Jenny was here, she'd know _exactly_ what to do.

"Back off!"

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

Any time now, the ship's engines would explode. I had to stop their fighting.

"Um, guys?"

They both ignored me, and Steve spoke, shoving Tony a bit, "Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist."

"Guys." I spoke a little louder but they didn't seem to hear me.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"You guys, stop fighting!"

They ignored me...again, "A hero, like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Oh yeah, put on the suit, let's go a few rounds."

Suddenly, Loki's scepter started to glow a bright blue and everyone else in the room started to argue. Not good.

Standing up, I made my way into the middle of the room, pushing past everyone else who completely ignored me, too absorbed in their own arguments.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth and yelled, "YOU !"

That got everyone's attention, "Thank you." I spoke quieter this time, "Since you guys are all quiet, I think now would be a good time to say something."

I walked up to Fury and pointed at him, "_You_ need to be more honest with us and stop blaming Thor for the decisions Loki makes. It's not Thor's fault Loki wants to take over Earth, so quit messing with my pop tart buddy."

I turned on my heal and flipped my hair over my shoulder with and huff and stalked over to Natasha next, "We know that you're trying to be a better person by staying loyal to the good side." I spoke and leaned a bit closer and whispered so that only she could hear, "But you need to know that being loyal and trying to be a better person don't mean the same thing."

Natasha's eyes widened slightly, "How did you-"

"I've seen this movie more times then I can count, so yes, I know everything." I gave her a gentle smile, telling her I knew about her conversation with Loki about Clint and that her secret's safe with me...because in all honesty, I totally ship Natasha and Clint.

I whirled around and stalked up to Thor next, "Listen Thor, you're my pop tart buddy and I love you and all, but you need to understand that right now, saving Earth is our top priority, and if we're going to do that, then we have to work together, alright?"

Thor gave me a curt nod, "Of course, Sammy."

I grinned and then skipped up to Steve next, "Steve, you're funny and all, but you can be a tad bit bossy and short tempered. You need to give others a chance to explain first before you jump to conclusions, okay?"

Not waiting for an answer, I spun around and came face to face with Tony.

"Yes doll?"

I sighed, "Look Tony, I'm not going to sugar coat this, alright?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, I know, just tell me."

I took a deep breath, ignoring the stares that were piercing my back, "Well...you really need a reality check. The world doesn't revolve around you, and I think you figured that out in the past, but right now, you're ego is getting the better of you and your petty bickering is causing unnecessary problems within the group, so I want you to stop acting like an inflated penis and apologize." I had to say that all in one breath, so I let out a large gasp once I finished.

Five down, one to go.

I walked up to Dr. Banner and ran a hand through my hair, "Dr. Banner, you need to quit acting like a self-loathing hermit all the time. The team needs both sides of you no matter how much you don't like or deny it."

Turning around, I walked back to the front of the room, satisfied, and took my spot next Tony.

"Thanks for that doll." Tony whispered and I smiled up at him. He was obviously the first one to snap out of the trance I had put everyone in the room.

Pretend to be Dr. Phil? I can cross that off my bucket list now.

The rest if the room was silent, as they processed everything I had just said and I grinned, satisfied with my little announcement/rant. Hopefully they would take it to heart.

Suddenly, a loud 'BOOM' was heard as an explosion rocked the ship. Oh yeah...I forgot about that.

"Oh and, I forgot to mention that Loki's men are attacking the ship." I piped up and Fury glared at me.

"Now you tell us."

**So this was a bit of a filler chapter, but it was necessary, Believe me, there will be _loads _of action in the up coming chapters. So yeah…review and tell me what you thought and if you guys want me to kill Coulson off or no. **

**StarViky**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeey! Here's Chapter 6 my sexy peoples!**

**TeamLoki- Thanks so so so much for your review, you've been reviewing all my chapters and your just so awesome haha :) Enjoy!**

**LianaDare8- Haha thanks, the ending was pretty funny, enjoy! :D**

**Anime-GuardianAngel- Haha thanks so much, and I've got some really funny Loki/Jenny moments planned so stay tuned haha :)**

**Aye-Aye57- Thanks so much! And I've figured out what to do with the whole Coulson issue, enjoy! :)**

**Ta1ia- Haha Robert Downey Jr. is the guy who played Iron Man lol Robert Pattinson is the guy who played Edward (BOOO EDWARD YOU SUCK!) haha, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**wolfmagyx13- poisonous pudding? OH NO YOU DIDN'T LOKI! Haha MORE LOKI HUGS FOR YOOOOOOU! Enjoy that chappie! :) **

**om nom nom- Thanks so much :)**

**Whitelion69- Hmm…I don't know, I planned it out already, so I'm not sure if I should keep Coulson alive…I might though…NO SPOILERS! Lol enjoy the chapter :)**

**Chillygaze the warrior- DUUUUUDE! We totally think alike! I was gonna do that…freaky you like totally read my mind, haha, enjoy!**

**frostdragon64- Thanks so much! **

**cyn4675- Hmm…you'll just have to wait and find out…because maybe he won't die…maybe he will ;)**

**I-have-an-original-pen-name- hmmm…**

**ShannonOmNomNom- lol, yeah, I would totally enjoy being in Tony's arms as well, haha, and yeah, shit is definitely gonna go down in this chapter lol, and as for Coulson, you'll just have to wait and see, Enjoy!**

**A/N- I don't own the Avengers…obviously.**

Complete and utter chaos, that was what happened after the ship was bombed.

Now normally, I like chaos, it's loud, sometimes fun, and it usually means something important is going on.

But the chaos on board the helicarrier was another story.

As soon as the ship rocked from the first explosion, Fury barked out orders like there was no tomorrow.

I hadn't really quite finished processing what had just happened, so I might have zoned out a bit, I'm disappointed to say.

I had felt a hand gun being shoved into my hands by Natasha and had been pushed out of the room by Tony.

"Sammy!"

And that was all it took to snap me out of my trace.

I sprinted down the halls, completely ignoring Tony's shouts to hide and take cover. I ran at impeccable speed, passing a bunch SHIELD agents who were scrambling around, like headless chickens, clue less as of what to do next.

Wow, and I thought I was bad when it came to these sorts of decisions.

My feet pounded on the ground, sending echoes down the halls as I sprinted to Loki's room. I had made up my mind, I was going to save Coulson.

And as fucking noble as that sounded, don't get excited, because I still have no idea _how_ I was going to save him yet. Truth is I was making this up as I go along.

I slid to a stop in front of the door and pulled it open, trying to steady my breathing as I clutched the stitch in my side. Just as I stepped into the room, another explosion, probably from Hawkeye's arrows, rocked the ship and I flew to the side, hitting my shoulder painfully against the wall.

I got up, unsteadily, to find that Loki was still in his glass cage, but had his back towards me. Okay, so that means he hadn't seen my yet...Good.

I crept along the right side of the room, a plan slowly forming in my mind as I tried to blend in with the shadows of the walls as best as I could. My plan was a stupid one, but it was a plan none the less. I mean...what could go wrong? Okay...stupid question.

I reached my destination and looked up at the metal beam that was connected to the ceiling. My plan was to climb the metal beam and then use the bars that were criss crossed across the ceiling until I managed to make it directly above Loki, and then...well, I'm working on that bit still.

The ceiling was made up of long, silver bars, kind of like monkey bars, but they criss crossed in random directions, and my plan was to shimmy (I know it sounds weird) up the bars until I reached the spot above where Loki were standing and then...I don't know, some how stop him.

Hooking my foot onto the side of the beam, I used both my arms and legs as I climbed up the pole, it was hard work and I could ready feel sweat forming at my temples, but finally, I reached the top of the beam, and my hands began to sweat slightly.

I had a perfect view of Loki, who was now standing up and attempting to get out of the cage...that means that Thor would be here soon.

Now all that was left was to get directly above Loki and take him out before he pulls the lever and drops Thor and kills Coulson. I know, stupid plan, how the hell can a seventeen year old girl who barely passed P.E. take out a god...well...truth is I don't really know.

I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans and grabbed the nearest bar and pulled myself on top of it, just as Loki opened his cage and stepped out.

I tried not to look down as I awkwardly crawled on top of the monkey bars, slowly making my way to where Loki stood.

Suddenly, Thor burst into the room and dived for Loki, but Loki disappeared and Thor ended up in the cage. Oh shit, I was running out of time.

I crawled faster as I attempted to get to Loki before he dropped Thor.

"The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?" And with that, Loki pulled back the lever and Thor fell out of the helicarrier, to what any other person, would be certain death. Damn it.

Well, at least I know he'll make it out alive, Coulson though, I'm not so sure.

"Step away please." Coulson entered the room, holding the gun/blaster thingy just as I made it to the spot where I knew Loki would teleport to next.

Okay, deep breath Sammy, you can do this.

Loki stepped away from the panel, an evil glint in his eyes, as he eyed the weapon in Coulson's arms.

"Oh you like this." bragged Coulson and I rolled my eyes, if I was him, I would have killed Loki already, "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?

Okay, now was my chance to save him. Here we go Sammy. Just as Coulson prepared to fire the weapon, Loki disappeared and appeared right behind Coulson, but he was too late.

I had already let go of the monkey bars and let out a frantic battle cry as I dropped down, "AAAAIIIIIIEEEEIIIIIIIIHHHHHH!"

Loki's eyes widened in shock as he looked up, only to have his face meet my foot.

He let out a grunt as I fell right on top of him, his head cracking sharply against the metal ground. I managed to grin in triumph. That really worked.

Let me just tell you this right now, a hundred and fifteen pounds of angry female can do a lot of damage, especially if said female drops out of the ceiling and kicks you in the face, and you end up cracking your head against the ground.

But my grin was gone as soon as it came when I remembered that Loki was still...well...capable of killing me, so I grabbed the blaster/gun from Coulson's surprised hands just as Loki was attempting to get to his feet and fired.

It definitely had the effect I had wanted. Loki flew backwards and crashed right through the walls and soon disappeared out of sight.

My heart skipped a beat at what I had just done. I had just saved Coulson. He wasn't dead.

"So that's what it does." I heard Coulson whisper behind me and I grinned as I turned around and faced him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah...thanks for that, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here." Coulson whispered, his eyes slightly widened and I had to smile softly at that.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what would have happened."

Coulson's eyes got even bigger, if that was possible, "You mean, if you weren't here, Loki would have-"

"What's important is that you're alive and well." I interrupted and Coulson smiled.

"Thanks for that."

"Now go to the command station and help Fury." I said and Coulson nodded, running off.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

I just saved Phil Coulson from Loki.

Holy pop tart ninja One Direction nuggets. I just saved Phil Coulson.

Another explosion rocked the ship and I grimaced as I tripped and clumsily fell to the floor. There goes my dramatic slow motion exit.

Now all I got to do is check up on Jenny to see if she's alright.

Sprinting out of Loki's room, I jumped past the rumble that littered the ground from previous explosions and made my way towards Jenny's room. I was feeling a lot better now that I knew Coulson was safe. Knowing Jenny, she would have probably wanted to save Coulson too, so I did both of us a favor, I guess.

Sliding to a stop in front of Jenny's door, I practically dived for the door knob and threw myself in, only to have my breath caught in my throat. My happy spirits deflated like a balloon as I caught sight of the stranger in the room.

Loki, fucking pale faced, sorta has the skin tone of aged cheese, former prince of Asguard, Loki, was standing right next to Jenny's bed, grinning down at her. I'm not gonna lie, he sorta looked like a sadist, but don't tell him I said that.

He had a large gash the ran all the way down the side of his face from where his head cracked against the floor and it was bleeding heavily, but he didn't seem to mind. His pony tail was messy and almost falling out and he had small cuts and bruises littered across his face and hands, probably from the blast.

"Loki!"

"Oh hello. Sammy is it?" Loki had a mischievous grin etched upon his features and I wanted nothing more then to kick it off.

"What's it to you." I snarled and Loki chuckled dryly.

"You _are _rude, now why would you do this to me Sammy?" he gestured to the large gash of his face innocently and I felt myself scowl.

Loki was trying to get me riled up and angry, and it was working.

"You know damn well why, you mother fucker, you hurt Jenny, and well. _You're trying to take over the world_!" I gestured wildly around the room, as if to make him under stand my point and he chuckled darkly.

"I'm sorry to say that I can't kill you right now, as it would take too much effort and strength, and as you can see, I'm currently in no condition to fight," he gestured to his face again, "But I want you to know this Samantha Knight." Loki's cold, dark eyes pierced my own hazel green ones and I felt myself shiver. _How the hell does he know my full name_, "We _will_ meet again.

I opened my mouth, ready to shoot off a sarcastic comment, but nothing came out. Because right after Loki spoke, a jet of electric blue light shot out of his staff and hit me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me and sending me crashing into the opposite wall.

Well, fan fucking tastic.

I shook my head, sending a few stray blonde hairs into my eyes as I crawled up on all fours, struggling to catch my breath.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Loki grab Jenny and disappear.

Oh shit.

**-A Little While Later-**

**Still Sammy's POV**

My eyes snapped open and I was greeted with the sight of a hideous, stark white ceiling. I was in the hospital wing…again. Damn it.

I looked down and realized that my left wrist was wrapped in a gauze and there were small cuts here and there along my arms. Well, at least I'm alive.

Pulling myself in a sitting position, I ran a hand through my blonde hair, trying to remember the last thing that happened.

And then my previous memories came back to my and I let out a gasp. Jenny was gone.

**Tony's POV**

I had just gotten out of my suit when Jarvis alerted me that Sammy was awake, so I set off to the hospital wing to find her. But what scared me the most when I got there, was the expression on her face. She looked devastated, as if she had just seen someone run over a puppy. Her whole body was shaking and her face was extremely pale.

"S-samy." I stood, hovering by the door way, suddenly afraid to go closer.

Sammy's head snapped up and I saw that tears were pouring down her cheeks, "She's gone."

"Who's gone." My heart skipped a beat.

"Jenny. Loki took Jenny."

And to think, I was worrying about there not being enough blueberries on the ship.

**Sammy's POV**

Tony had dropped me off in mine and Jenny's room, my room now that Jenny had been kidnapped, telling me he'll pick me up in half an hour after I've gotten cleaned up.

I took an icy cold shower to wake me up and ignored the shivers that wracked my body when I got out. Looking in the mirror, I wrinkled my nose at my face. My cheeks were flushed pink from the cold shower I had just taken and the small scratches that I had gotten on my face weren't as visible as they were before.

I quickly pulled on some skinny jeans, a gray v-neck, and some black combat boots and started brushing my hair, trying hard not to cry. Crying was something weak people did, and I wasn't weak. We _will_ get Jenny back, and then I would thoroughly enjoy kicking Loki's ass.

I brushed my hair and then let it air dry, wrinkling my nose at my reflection. I grabbed the gauze that I had unwrapped from my wrist, and rewrapped it. Apparently, it was sprained so I had to keep the gauze on, which was weird considering I didn't feel anything. Then again, I felt completely numb on the inside, like part of my heart had been ripped out and run over with a truck.

Fuck you, Loki.

**-Later at the Command Center-**

"And then he grabbed Jenny and they both disappeared." I concluded and then proceeded to walk out of the room, slamming the door behind me like the bratty teenager I am.

I had no idea where I was going; all I wanted to do was get away right now. Get away from everyone. It was then that I realized I was in the training room.

I shrugged and grabbed a gun off of the wall and loaded it.

Hardly looking, I shot at the target and it went right through the center. Bulls eye.

I continued shooting for I don't know how long. I thought back to a couple days ago. The first time I held a gun. It had felt foreign and strange in my hand, but now, it was the exact opposite.

_Bang._

Another shot went off and buried itself deep into the center of the target.

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

More shots went off and every single bullet I shot went straight through the middle.

"That's quite the aim you have there." Said an unfamiliar voice and I jumped, whirling around and pointing the gun at the stranger. It was…Clint?

Yup, Clint Barton stood at the doorway, his hands up in the air and an innocent smirk planted across his features. Slowly, I let the gun fall down to my side and blushed, "Um, sorry."

"It's alright, you must be the one everyone's talking about, Sammy, right?"

"Yup that's me. You're Clint." I stated the obvious and then cursed myself for my stupidity, no duh. Clint stepped away from the doorway and made his way towards me, bow in hand.

"So is all that stuff Natasha told me true?" he asked innocently as he pulled out an arrow from his quiver and loaded it.

"What stuff?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"Oh you know…" Clint trailed off as he shot the arrow and it hit the target right in the middle, much like my bullet did, "That you're from another world where we're characters in a movie."

"Yup, Stan Lee's a genius."

"Who?"

"Never mind." I shook my head and rolled my eyes, smiling slightly.

We were silent for a moment before Clint let out a frustrated sigh, "So what happens next?"

I thought for a moment. Loki went to New York, to Stark Towers more specifically, and opened the portal and pretty soon after, Tony and Steve managed to figure out what Loki's plan was and the Avengers went to New York to fight. So, I guess its time for battle.

After a few minutes of trying to figure out what to say, I told Clint, "Ask Tony and Steve, they probably figured it out by now."

Clint shot me a confused look, "Figured out what?"

I grinned, "Our plan of action."

"Which is…"

"It's time for the Avengers to assemble."

**Okay, here it is. WOOOOOOHOOOO! Haha, I can't believe I got over 50 reviews, that's so awesome :), so yeah, Coulson's alive. I couldn't really bring myself to kill him off, so instead I had Sammy rescue him lol. But if any of you guys are confused about how she saved him exactly, or if you didn't really understand how, I'm sorry, just PM and I'll tell you more specifically haha :)**

**Also, here's a shout out to one of my lovely reviewers, TeamLoki, she wrote a new Avengers fanfic called "I thought this was a field trip" and it would be so awesome if you guys could check it out :)**

**Love you guys lots, tell me what you thought by reviewing, yeah?**

**StarViky**


	7. Chapter 7

**At long last, the chapter everyone was waiting for. Woop, haha, thanks to all my lovely reviewers :)**

**frostdragon64- Haha, thanks for the virtual cookies lol, enjoy!**

**Anime-GuardianAngel- haha, yup, enjoy the chapter :)**

**Theladyboffin- Thank you so much, enjoy the chappie :)**

**TeamLoki- haha, thanks so much, and your welcome, enjoy!**

**LianaDare8- Thanks for the review :)**

**Ta1ia- You guessed correctly, I just couldn't kill Phil _and _have Jenny kidnapped, so I chose to keep Phil alive haha, enjoy! :)**

**cyn4675- Well read this chapter and you'll find out why Loki kidnapped Jenny lol :)**

**Megan- ROBERT DOWNEY JR. HUGS AND KISSES FOR YOU! Lol thanks :)**

**Whitelion69- Thanks so much, and I'm glad I didn't kill Phil off as well haha **

**lil-lover16- Thank you so much! I love Tony and Sammy as a daddy/ daughter duo as well haha, enjoy the chappie**

**ShannonOmNomNom- Thanks so much, enjoy the chappie :)**

**GreenBunnie- Haha, thanks so much!**

**And at long last, you'll all find out _why_ Loki took Jenny, because IT'S LOKI'S POV!**

**Loki's POV**

A long time ago, back when I was very young, my mother always told me stories, bed time stories as the Midguardians call it. But there was always that one story that I could never get enough of. It was called The Lost Maiden.

It was about a girl named Risa, with jet black hair, pale skin, and large, beautiful silver eyes.

Risa was kidnapped from her world and thrown into an alternative reality where all of the fairy tales from her world became a reality, and Risa became lost in the magic of the story and never returned home.

It was then that the girl met a prince, who too was from another world. The prince, who didn't have a name, was considered "evil" if you could call it that, but Risa didn't see him that way. Because while all others shunned the price, Risa was different.

She was a delicate, gentle, caring and loving girl and she helped the prince escape from the people that had captured him, and together they ruled the world, and in the end, the prince didn't turn out to be so evil after all.

I have no idea why, but that was my favorite story as a child.

And I never thought I would believe in fairy tales, but the girl I met, she says her name is Jenny, is just like Risa from the story.

When I first met Jenny, she didn't scream or run away like any other person in her position would have, sure she was frightened, but she didn't show it. And we actually managed to have a civil conversation.

She was wise for her age, and that was what shocked me the most. She wasn't as dimwitted as the other humans, quite the opposite in fact. And I knew something seemed very familiar about her.

Then I remembered the stories my mother used to tell me, every night before I went to bed, and I knew, that this girl, Jenny, was Risa and that I was her prince.

So I kidnapped her, and I'm starting to seriously regret doing that.  
**  
Jenny's POV**

"SO GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! AND FALL INTO MY ARMS INSTEAD-"

"ALRIIIIIIIIIGHT! I get it! Please just_ stop_ with the singing already, Risa!" Loki screamed and looked as if he was about to tear out his hair. Good.

"Then get me some food!" I pouted, "And my name's Jenny, _not _Risa."

"I already got you food." cried Loki and I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"But that food was gross! I _hate_ Greek salad."

"Well that's too bad!"

"YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER! GET ME SOME DAMN PANDA EXPRESS OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL CUT OFF THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A PENIS YOU HAVE AND FORCE FEED IT TO YOU! _DO YOU UNDERSTAND_!"

Okay, so let me explain what happened from the beginning, because it's a bit of a long story.

When I finally woke up, I realized that I wasn't on the helicarrier. Nope, instead Loki had kidnapped me. And then he started telling me some bull shit story about a girl named Rosa or Risa and how I was that girl. This guy was seriously crazy if he thought that I was a, "Delicate, gentle, caring and loving girl."

Now that's hilarious. Me? Delicate? Oh yeah, I'm about as delicate as a pregnant llama with three legs in the middle of the jungle about to fight a gay sumo.

Right now, we were currently at the Avengers tower, on the top floor to be specific, and I was just chilling out on the couch, doing whatever I could to piss off Loki, because I knew he wouldn't hurt me, I was his "lost maiden" as he called it. Bitch _please._

I knew the Avengers would be arriving soon, because Dr. Selvig was already on the roof, in the process of activating the device he had created with the Tesseract. Meaning the Chitauri army would be here soon as well.

Now if I could find some god damn food to eat, I'd be alright.

"Hey Loki?"

"Yes, Risa, my darling maiden."

Oh my fucking god, was this fucktard actually serious?

"Do you know what One Direction is?"

"No dear, care to enlighten me?"

Hand me a barf bag, this douche is seriously getting on my nerves.

"There a really talented music group, do you want to hear one of their songs?" I asked sweetly...and very sarcastically as well, but I don't think he noticed that.

"Of course."

And with that, I burst into song, screaming the lyrics to Up All Night by One Direction, "I WANNA STAY UP ALL NIGHT AND JUMP AROUND UNTIL WE SEE THE SUN!"

"Kill me now."  
**  
Sammy's POV**

"IF HE'S THE REASON THAT YOU'RE LEAVING ME TONIGHT! SPARE ME WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL ME A LIE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and everyone else inside the helicarrier groaned as I finished singing/screaming yet _another _One Direction song.

"Oh thanks goodness, IT'S OVER!" cried Clint dramatically from the pilot's seat and I stuck my tong out, although I doubt he would see it, considering he had his back turned to me.

"Don't stick out your tong unless your gonna use it." said Clint with a 'bitch, I'm fabulous' tone and I giggled. Never mind then.

"You're just jealous."

"Of what?" he snorted.

"Uh, my awesomeness, duh."

"Oh yeah, sure."

"Thanks for agreeing."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Really deary, I didn't notice."

"Well-"

"Will you guys just shut _up_!" yelled Tony and everyone jumped.

Tony wasn't on the jet that we had "borrowed" instead he was flying in his Iron Man suit so we were communicating through ear piece and he could be quite...loud at times.

"Yeah Clint, just shut up." I mocked and I swear he rolled his eyes.

"He was talking to you too."

"But you're the adult," I countered, "Your supposed to set an example."

"Oh yeah! Well..." Clint trailed off and I knew he didn't have a comeback.

"That's right." I grinned in triumph and he scowled.

"This isn't over."

"Sure it is, I won." I said simply and everyone else groaned as we continued to bicker back and forth.

**Jenny's POV**

I had found some food in the fridge and was in the process of making myself a sandwich when Loki suddenly got up made his way towards me.

"I must go now my love."

"Call me that again and I'll castrate you."

"But I want you to know I will be thinking of you every second I'm gone."

"Fuck you."

"The Avengers are here."

That got my attention and I perked up a bit but other wise kept my poker face on.

Now where did I put that lettuce?

"Good for them, maybe they'll get me some damn Panda Express before you tear apart New York." I huffed sarcastically.

"I will see you soon."

Loki leaned in with his eyes shut and, thinking quickly, I grabbed some mayo from the counter and squirted his face with it.

"Bitch! Try and kiss me again and it'll be a knife in your face." I threatened as Loki tried to furiously wipe at his face with his sleeve, but he just made it worse, smearing the mayonnaise every where.

"Is this how Midguardians show their love?" asked Loki innocently, with mayo dripping down his chin. Ew...

"Listen you fucktard! I. Don't. Love. You. And I _never_ will."

Loki just chuckled. He _chuckled,_ "Oh trust me, once your little friends are gone, I'll be the only thing you'll have left."

And with that, the fucking bastard turned on his heal and walked off, putting on that ridiculous helmet with the horns on in the process. Dick.

"You won't win!" I called out to his retreating back and he chuckled again.

"We'll see."

Douche.

Now where the _fuck _did I put that god damn lettuce.  
**  
Sammy's POV**

As we got closer and closer to New York, I grew even more nervous.

Every few seconds, I would start fiddling with one of the many guns I had strapped to my body. Four on my waist, two on my thighs and one in my back pocket.

The other thing that sucked besides the nerves is my costume. Everyone got a cool suit but me, even Natasha looked even more like a super hero in her full leather black suit then I did in my pale blue skinny jeans, black combats and a comfy, grey v-neck...because that totally screams "SUPER HERO!"

I bit my lip and started twirling one of my neon pink locks nervously and stared out the window.

"I just got to New York, and Loki's army is already here." Tony's voice crackled through the ear piece and I felt my heart give a slight leap.

I knew everyone would make it out alive, but with me and Jenny being here, we already altered the story line quite a bit by saving Coulson. What if something goes wrong?

Oh my fucking god, what if one of the Avengers_ dies_?

_What if we lose?_

I tried really hard not to hyperventilate and Steve, who was sitting next to me, gave me a curious look.

"You okay?" he whispered, so that no one but I could hear. But we were wearing ear pieces, so I'm pretty sure it wouldn't make a difference.

"Yup, just nervous."

"Don't be."

"Great advice Confucius." I remarked sarcastically and Steve chuckled, but other wise remained silent.  
_  
Well then._

Once we were only minutes away from landing, Steve turned in his seat and addressed me, "Sammy?"

"Yo." Oh my god, I just said yo.

"What?"

I coughed, "Um…I mean sup."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oh poor, clueless Steve.

"She means, what the fuck do you want Capsicle." snorted Tony through the ear piece and we all rolled our eyes.

"Well, I was thinking, since this is your first time and all…" Steve trailed off and I giggled.

"Honestly Cap, _never _star a conversation with 'I know this is your first time and all…', because it sounds like your gonna give someone the sex talk."

Steve's eyes widened at what I had just said and I heard Tony and Clint chuckle while Natasha just sighed.

"Right sorry," muttered Steve as his face flushed. Oh my god I just made Captain America blush.

"So what do you want?" I giggled.

"Right, well, since it's your first time going into battle, I suggest that, well…how do I put this…" Steve muttered and trailed off with a frown on his face.

"You want me to stay out of the way, right?" I cut in and Steve shook his head.

"No, it's not like that, it's just—"

"I get it Steve, you guys'll do the dirty work and I'll just, get the citizens to safety or something." I ran a hand through my hair again and Steve looked as if he were thinking over what I had just said and then he finally nodded.

"Yeah, that's it. Once the public is safe." I snorted at how super heroish that sounded, "You can go look for your friend Jenny, and since you know what's going to happen, I'm pretty sure you'll know where Loki is hiding her, right?"

I'm pretty sure Jenny was in the Avengers tower since that was where Dr. Selvig's machine was, so Jenny must be there as well.

"Right." I nodded and Steve smiled.

"Guys." called out Clint from the pilot's seat, getting our attention, "We're here."

To say it was nerve wracking when I got off of the jet would be an understatement. My hands started to sweat and I almost dropped the gun I was holding.

The streets were wrecked with cars, papers and other trash were scattered everywhere and there were people were running around screaming. The skies were clouded over and I spotted the portal in the sky, with Loki's Chitauri army flying out of there.

Holy _shit_.

"Sammy!" Steve's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked around wildly, everyone one else was no where to be seen.

"What! Where'd everyone go."

Steve gestured up ahead where Natasha was shooting some flying Chitauri and Clint was climbing up a building with his bow. What a Katniss wannabee.

"Get the citizens to safety!"

"How!" Suddenly, a building near us exploded and Steve dived forward with his shield, protecting both of us from the incoming debris.

"Get them underground!" yelled Steve, "To the subways!"

I nodded, "Alright."

I ditched Steve and sprinted towards the citizens, wondering exactly how I was going to get there attention.

**Jenny's POV**

It was pandemonium.

Buildings exploded, citizens ran for cover, and the Chitauri army flew around, completely tearing apart the city and reeking havoc.

Damn, I sound like a poet.

Right, back to the story. So Loki had just left and I was stuck inside Stark towers, bored out of my mind.

I took a bite out of my BLT sandwich as I stared out of a window, searching for the jet that the Avengers would arrive in. But I was too high up, so everyone practically looked like ants from up here.

Suddenly a flash of red flew by the window and I jumped back, almost choking on my sandwich. It was Tony!

Suddenly, Loki appeared out of nowhere.

"My love, I need you to hide for me."

"Hide my ass." I scoffed as I took another bite out of my delicious sandwich, savoring the taste, "I'm staying right here."

Loki opened his mouth to argue but at that moment, Tony came in through the glass door, in his regular clothes. Oh yeah, he took off his suit.

"Jenny?"

"Tony!" I shrieked and almost dropped my sandwich…again.

I tried to run towards him but Loki grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"What're you doing here?" he looked shocked as he made his way towards me but suddenly stopped in his tracks. It was then that I felt the cool tip of Loki's scepter faintly touch my neck.

"Come any closer and she dies." Loki spat at Tony and my eyes widened. What the _fuck_ happened to me being his long lost maiden?

Tony put his hands up innocently and I rolled my eyes.

"You wanna tell me why Jenny is here in Stark Towers, on _the top floor_ of the penthouse, _near the roof_!"

Why the hell was Tony talking like that?

**Sammy's POV**

I heard Tony's voice in my ear, but he wasn't talking to us, instead he said, "You wanna tell me why Jenny is here in Stark Towers, on _the top floor_ of the penthouse, _near the roof_!"

Of course.

I quickly reloaded my gun and shot another alien as I sprinted towards Thor and Dr. Banner, or should I say Hulk.

"Sammy!" Thor swung his hammer wildly and it smacked another alien in the face, sending it flying back.

"I know where Jenny is!" I cried as I shot at another alien, smirking when the bullet went right through its head and out the back.

"She's in Stark Towers!" yelled Steve, appearing out of nowhere.

"No shit!" I dived out of the way of incoming debris from an explosion.

"Hurry up! Nat's already on her way up to close the portal!"

If Nat's already on her way, then that means the nuclear missile will be here soon as well.

Oh snap.

"The Avengers Tower is three blocks east from where you're standing." Said Tony in the ear piece and I rolled my eyes as I shot at another alien.

"I know where it is!" I snapped, "It's only the tallest building In New York."

"Okay, no need to be so crabby."

"Did you seriously just say 'crabby'." Said Clint through the ear piece and I rolled my eyes as I started to sprint down the street.

"Yes, yes I did. Is there a problem?"

"Well, it makes you sound like a prune, is all." I giggled as I turned to corner and almost smacked right into an alien.

"Shit!" was all I managed before the Chitauri punched me and I flew back, slamming into a car.

"Sammy!" I heard Tony's panicked voice in my ear and I let out a groan as I shook my head, trying to get rid of the stars I was seeing when I felt a warm liquid run down the side of my head.

"Sammy!"

"S'alright." I managed.

"Where are you!"

"First street." I groaned again and rolled over as the alien started running towards me. Oh fuckidy fuck fuck.

I was thrown backwards again and I stumbled awkwardly as I tried to regain my footing. It was then that my clumsy genes kicked in and I tripped over some wreckage and collapsed on the street, stuck in between two cars. I was trapped. Fuck.

The Chitauri was advancing and I had nowhere to go, so thinking quickly, I grabbed my gun from my waist but the alien knocked it out of my hands and raised it's arm. Was it an arm? I couldn't tell. Oh great, I'm mentally rambling when an alien is about to kill me.

Suddenly, a jet of gold light shot at the alien and it flew backwards, practically disintegrating. Iron Man landed in front of me and I let out a sigh of relief.

"You alright?" Tony held out his metal hand and I grabbed it, standing up.

"Yeah, thanks Tony." I grinned at him and he nodded, flying off.

Time to find Jenny, I thought as I ran down the street once more.

**Woop! Here it is! So _please _tell me what you thought. And what do you think is gonna happen next? Did you guys like the reason why Loki kidnapped Jenny (if that makes sense) haha, Robert Downey Jr. hugs and kisses to anyone who reviews :) **

**Wow, I can't believe I'm almost done with this story, I mean; I started it just last week. **

**So yeah…REVIEW!**

**StarViky**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh, you guys are amazing, this story has over 2,000 views! Haha for some of you that's not much but for me it's insane! Sorry for not updating the past few days, I had family crap and then I went to a concert and then a sleep over and then blah blah blah, haha so thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter! (:**

**Jocy- Thanks so much! And you're welcome, I'm also really glad I didn't kill Phil off haha :)**

**I-have-an-original-pen-name- Thanks (:**

**cyn4675- Actually, Sammy hasn't seen Dr. Banner in Hulk form either, but both Sammy and Jenny have met and know Dr. Banner in human for soooo who knows? ;)**

**Chillygaze the warrior- Thanks so much!**

**LianaDare8- aha oh Loki, thanks :)**

**Life is like a potato- Oh my gosh, I know right! I laughed really hard when I wrote it and everyone was staring at me like I was a weirdo (which I am) haha thanks for reviewing! Oh and I love your user name by the way :)**

**Anime-GuardianAngel- Loki…as a fan boy…oh my gosh that's hilarious haha :)**

**frostdragon64- Haha yeah Sammy is pretty bad ass lol, thanks for reviewing :)**

**Telekenetic in the usa- Thanks :)**

**Arrows the Wolf- Wow haha thanks so much! And you can have Loki, haha go ahead, it was mentioned in the very first chapter that Jenny had a "fan girl crush" on Captain America, so yeah, Loki's all yours haha, TOM HIDDLESTON HUGS FOR YOU!**

**Whitelion69- Thanks (:**

**ShannonOmNomNom- Wow, thanks so much! And I might make a sequel, but since the second Avengers hasn't come out yet I have no idea what to write haha :)**

**wolfmagyx13- Yeah, Loki _is _pretty misunderstood, I think that's why I came up with the idea of Loki falling in "love". Or more correctly, being blinded by love. Since he found out Odin wasn't his real father, he thinks that everyone who's loved him and befriended him in the past was all a lie. I guess he feels really lonely and is convinced that no one truly understands him. So when he remembered his favorite story as a child, he felt some hope in him that maybe he wasn't alone all along. When really, he was never alone at all. I think that's why I wanted to show a different side of Loki in this. So yeah…haha thanks so much and enjoy the Greek salad lol (: And "it takes a genius to be truly insane" oh my gosh, that's like one of my favorite quotes ever! Have fun poisoning Panda Express! :D**

**Niall's-Princess-Natabear- haha thanks :)**

**Annie- Wow haha thanks (:**

**Sammy's POV**

I managed to make it to Stark Towers with out any more incidents, although I did trip and almost face plant in the street…twice. But I guess that's what you get when you have clumsy genes.

I pushed open the front door and was surprised to see that it hadn't been blown off of its hinges. But of course, the whole lobby was deserted. It looked like everyone had been in a hurry to get out of here once they felt the explosions. Papers had been strewn around the floor carelessly and there was a spilled cup of coffee that had been kicked off to the side in haste to get out of the building.

I made my way towards the elevator and prayed to god that it worked and hadn't shut down. Because if it had, then I was stuck climbing over a hundred flights of stairs to get to Jenny.

Luckily, the elevators opened almost as soon as I pressed the button and a quiet ding echoed through out the lobby.

I climbed in and jumped when I heard Jarvis's voice, still not totally used to the Al.

"Hello Sammy, Mr. Stark instructed me to take you to the top floor where your friend Ms. Jenny Gates is being held. Is that alright?"

"Yeah that's fine, is anyone else besides Jenny up there?" I asked.

I'll admit, a little part of me was scared to be face to face with Loki, but I quickly brushed aside the fear as anger over took my emotions. Loki had kidnapped my best friend. And if he was up there, I will personally follow up on that threat of ripping off his pathetic excuse of a penis.

Well…maybe not. But there will _definitely _be hell to pay.

"Ms. Gates—"

"Jenny." I corrected.

"Jenny," Jarvis corrected, "Is the only one in the pent house but Agent Romanoff and Dr. Selvig are on the roof."

I nodded, "Alright, is Jenny okay? Is she hurt?"

"Jenny is in good health, she is currently making herself a second sandwich."

What the hell? Why is Jenny making herself a sandwich? That's literally one of the most randomest things one can do during a war. Oh well, this _is _Jenny we're talking about after all. Suddenly, the elevator let out another quiet _ding _and the doors opened, revealing the penthouse.

I stepped inside and I immediately spotted Jenny, with her back turned to me in the kitchen. So she hadn't seen me yet. Good.

I quickly tip toed into the penthouse, ducking behind the couch and doing random ninja rolls here and there while mentally humming the Mission Impossible theme song in my head. Finally I made it to the kitchen and grinned.

Sneaking up behind Jenny, I screamed, "JEEEEEEEEEENY POO!"

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGHH HHHHHHH!"

What I didn't notice before was that Jenny was holding a knife. A very pointy knife might I add and as she whirled around, the knife flew from her hand, narrowly missing my ear…Remind to never scare Jenny while she's in the kitchen ever again.

Her eyes widened when she saw me and she let out a loud squeal, "SAMMY!"

"JENNY!" I mimicked jokingly, but accepted her hug none the less as we jumped up and down in the kitchen, squealing like little school girls.

I had finally gotten my best friend back, and I wasn't losing her again.

**Tony's POV**

As I flew around New York, blasting the Chitauri out of the sky, I couldn't help but smile when I heard Sammy's voice in the ear piece. She sounded so _happy, _and despite there being a fucking _war_ going on, she could still joke and smile and brighten anybody's day.

I know she was from another world, and she might eventually have to go back, but I'm just really glad that I met her. She actually understood me. She didn't yell at me for cracking jokes or making sarcastic comments at the wrong times. Instead she laughed right along with me and I suddenly realized, right then and there, that I really _truly _cared about Sammy.

I didn't want her to leave.

I didn't want her to get hurt.

I was going to fight for her.

Protect her.

Because from the brief time I've gotten to know, she's become my best friend.

Cheesy as fuck.

And with that thought, I blasted another Chitauri out of the sky.

"Stark!" Fury's voice sounded in my ear piece.

"Yeah!" I grunted as shot at an alien that was tailing me.

"We got a nuke coming in."

Shit.

**Sammy's POV**

"So Loki thinks you're his lost long love!" I burst out laughing and Jenny snorted as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Ugh, it's so _stupid_." she groaned as I continued to laugh, almost falling over from how hilarious the situation was.

Loki.

In love.

With _Jenny_.

I pulled out the ear piece so the rest of the Avengers wouldn't hear what I had to say to Jenny.

"So I guess you never told him about your crush on Cap." I joked and Jenny cracked a grin.

"Nope." She popped her 'p' and we both giggled.

"It's too bad, I'm sure Steve would have made a great prince for you."

"And I would be his lost maiden." Jenny sighed dramatically while putting her hand on her heart, "But instead it's Mr. Cheeseface who's in 'love' with me."

I giggled again, "Mr. Cheeseface? You know if any of Loki's fan girls back home heard you say that, they'd want to kill you."

Jenny snorted, "Whatever, Loki and Tom Hiddleston are two different people."

I shrugged, "Maybe so, but you've read all those fan fictions." I mused thoughtfully, "A lot of them say he's just misunderstood."

Jenny bit her lip and slowly nodded, "Well…yeah…but, he's trying to take over Earth…and he _kidnapped_ me."

I snickered, "Oh yeah, that reminds me, when Hulk crashes in here and knocks out Loki, we should—"

At that moment, the wall across the room completely crumbled and debris flew backwards as Hulk burst in and threw Loki into the middle of the living room, repeatedly punching him in the face.

"Yeah Hulk!" I cheered and Jenny laughed.

"Hey Loki!" Jenny giggled, "Kiss this!" she stuck out her middle figure and we both burst out laughing. Hulk on the other hand, seemed oblivious to us as he continued to beat up Loki, letting out an occasional roar.

And that was when Jenny and I burst into song, "U-G-L-Y! You ain't got no alibi! You ugly! Yeah! Yeah! You ugly! Yeah!"

The Hulk whirled around to face Jenny and I, who were skipping around the kitchen singing and raised an eye brow, cocking his head to the side.

"Great going Hulky!" I waved at him, silently hoping he recognized me and didn't attack.

What surprised me the most was that Hulk…_smiled_.

"Did he just smile?" asked Jenny and I grinned nodding.

He got off the floor and made his way out of the building from the same way he came in, through the hole in the wall.

"Woah."

"I know right." I giggled and made my way towards Loki.

"What are you gonna do to him?" asked Jenny curiously from behind me.

"Hmm…" I grinned evilly, "Hey Jarvis, is there any make up around here that we can use."

**Tony's POV**

I had alerted everyone about the incoming nuke, but for some reason, I couldn't reach Sammy. I had a plan and I needed to tell her about it.

Maybe she already knew from watching the movie, maybe this didn't happen in the movie, but I just wanted to be sure Sammy knew I was gonna go with the nuke into outer space.

I wasn't even sure if "I" did this in the movie.

"Come on!" I growled, "Sammy where are you!"

I immediately felt relieved when I heard her familiar voice in my ear piece, "No Jenny! Use the orange lip stick and then the gloss, YEAH Tony? Hello!"

I almost flinched at how loud her voice was, "No need to yell Freckles." I chuckled and she let out a giggle.

"Right, sorry. Guess what?" she laughed, "OH MY GOSH, JENNY USE THE PURPLE EYE SHADOW!"

What the _hell_ where those two girls doing?

"Chicken butt," I joked.

"No, Hulky burst in here a while back and now Loki's unconscious." She sounded like a giddy child on Christmas, "And Jenny's alright! Not hurt at all, it's such a funny story—"

"Well you'll have to tell me some other time, we got a nuke coming in."

There was a silence on the other end.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Sammy?"

"FUCK!" This time I did flinch at how loud Sammy was being and I heard groans, meaning everyone else with an ear piece did as well.

"Listen to me Tony!" Sammy cried, but it was too late. I saw the nuke coming in and I knew that it was now or never.

"Look Sammy, I'll talk to you later." I grunted as I flew towards the nuke and grabbed onto it, dragging it upwards towards the sky.

"No Tony, wait!"

"Jarvis, disconnect the call!" I grunted as I flew higher and higher. If I heard Sammy's voice, I might not go through with this. I might as well bail if she told me to. But if I didn't go with the nuke, then everyone would be as good as dead.

"Call Pepper would you Jarvis."

**Sammy's POV**

Fuck. Shit. Crap. Dick. Nuggets. Waffle. Penis. Bitch. Motherfucker.

Every curse word I knew popped into my head as I wrung my hands nervously in the elevator. I had left Jenny with Loki knowing that if she went outside, she wouldn't be able to protect herself.

But I needed to be there for Tony.

Because, even though the dick head disconnected the ear piece so I wouldn't be able to talk to him, I still needed to know that he was coming back.

I had already altered the story line quite a bit by letting Coulson live. Maybe something might go wrong with Tony. Maybe he won't come back.

Maybe he'll _die._

That thought made adrenaline shoot through veins as I sprinted out of Stark Towers, a gun in each hand.

I hardly looked as I shot Chitauri. But I knew they were dead considering no aliens managed to get to me.

I sprinted around the corner of First Street and headed straight towards Steve and Thor, who were looking up at the sky, mouths slightly ajar.

And there he was.

Tony's suit glinted in the sunlight one last time before he disappeared into the portal and I sucked in a loud breath, wringing my hands nervously.

When I had spoken with Tony earlier, I knew what he was going to do. And in the movie, Tony survived, so why won't he live here as well. I just wanted to reassure him, to tell him that in the end, it'll all be alright. That we would be eating shawarma in just a few hours time.

I know I wasn't supposed to tell him what happened in the future, but damn it. When he had cracked jokes through the ear piece, I could definitely hear the fear in his voice that he was trying to disguise. My heart ached at that. I didn't want him to be afraid. I wanted him to feel relieved, and to know that it was all going to be fine.

Out of all the Avengers, I was closest to Tony. He had comforted me when Jenny was gone. He had cracked jokes and made me smile and laugh when all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. He had sort of become my best friend (besides Jenny of course, who is my sister from another mister) and I hated to hear him sound so…so _scared_.

Suddenly, there was what sounded like a sonic boom from over head, signaling us that the nuke had exploded. Chitauri started dropping like flies all around us, but I hardly noticed.

"I need to close the portal _now!_" I heard Natasha's voice and shook my head violently.

"NO!" It was Steve and I who screamed that at the same time.

"Just wait a bit longer." I bit my lip and heard Natasha sigh.

"Sammy…"

"No!" I yelled like the stubborn teenager I am, "Just wait a little longer."

With each second that passed, everything seemed to move in slow motion. I had felt Steve clap his hand on my shoulder and saw him shake his head in defeat. Thor's hammer fell to his side limply and I knew that both of them had given up hope of Tony returning. I bit my lip, staring out into the sky, in vain search of the red and gold suit. He just _had _to be alive. He couldn't die. He just couldn't.

"Close it." It was Steve who broke the silence and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? No you have to wait for Tony!"

"I'm sorry Sammy." Natasha spoke, her voice sounding dull and I shook my head again, trying not to cry as the portal got smaller and smaller until finally it disappeared all together.

I felt tears well up in my eyes but I blinked them back furiously as I focused on the ground, suddenly finding it very interesting. In the movie, Tony had survived, but apparently, in this world, he didn't.

"Look!"

I snapped my head up towards the sky and my heart skipped a beat as I saw a speck of…of something in the sky. Tony.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Happy dance time.

Um…I'm not going to give you the details of my signature happy dance, because I usually don't do it in public, but lets just say I got a bunch of amused looks as I started to drop it low and shake my butt like I was dancing alone in my room. Well, fuck them, I was happy.

"What are you _doing_?" It was Thor who spoke as he tried not to laugh at me.

"MY HAPPY DANCE!" I screamed as I hugged Thor who chuckled and hugged me back.

"He's not slowing down," Steve spoke nervously and I broke away from Thor's huge bear hug to see that Tony was nearing the ground very quickly.

"Where's Hulk?" I asked, slightly panicked but then the said giant green rage monster appeared out of no where as he grabbed onto Tony hugged him to his chest as they fell to the ground.

We all sprinted towards them and watched as Hulk got up and shook his head slightly, as if he was dizzy. Crowding around Tony, we saw that his mask was off and there were small, barley noticeably cuts along his face, but besides that, he looked fine. His eyes were shut tight as if he were asleep.

"Why isn't he waking up?" asked Steve and I looked towards Hulk who looked back at me, then at Tony, then back at me and he grinned slowly. I grinned right back at him and stepped back slightly as he made his way towards us and lout out a huge roar, making everyone but me jump.

Tony's eyes shot open and I let out a breath of relief that I didn't even realize I had been holding.

"Oh god, _please _tell me nobody kissed me."

Good to have you back too Tony.

**Oh my gosh! This story is almost over, the next chapter is literally the last one! Holy fudge nuggets!**

**So I really really _really _want to write a sequel but I have like, no idea what to write, so until the Avengers sequel comes out, no sequel. So if you guys have any ideas for a possible sequel, just comment or PM me.**

**So yeah, REVIEW!**

**StarViky**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sammy's POV**

After the portal closed, dozens and dozens of SHIELD agents suddenly appeared out of what seemed to be thin air. Supposedly, they were here to "clean up the mess" as Steve put it. Whatever.

After making sure Tony was alright and well, I left the Avengers and sprinted towards Stark Towers.

"Freckles! Where're you going?"

"Stark Towers metal head!" I yelled over my shoulder, "In case you've forgotten, Loki's still there."

**Jenny's POV**

Loki woke up twice. The first time he did, I panicked and whacked him over the head with a near by frying pan. How the hell I managed to get my hands on a frying pan...don't ask.

The second time, I already knew what to do, so the minute he opened his eyes, he was met face first with Buffy, the frying pan that I had dubbed. And it was a shame too, because I managed to smudge his eye liner.

Oh...about that.

Well, Sammy thought of the most hilarious prank ever.

I know what you're thinking, prank the god of mischief, real smart. But Loki was unconscious the whole time, so he couldn't do anything about it.

As I was touching up Loki's eye liner, Sammy burst through the door grinning.

"It's over Jenny, we won."

I dropped the stick of eye liner and squealed as Sammy and I hugged, jumping up and down like little school girls.

"I knew we would win!"

"Well no duh, we only saw the film like a billion times," joked Sammy and my smile suddenly fell.

"Does this mean...we have to," I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, "That we have to go home soon?"

Sammy bit her lip and nodded slowly, "But let's not think about that right now, the Avengers are on their way and we still have to French braid Loki's hair like princess Laya from Star wars."  
**  
Tony's POV**

"What is this mystical contraption?" Thor sighed in awe as he rubbed the side of the elevator.

"It's called an elevator, Thor," Natasha raised her eyebrows and Thor smiled.

"I think it's a genius invention," Thor sighed dreamily and I snorted.

Suddenly, classical, elevator music started playing and Thor's content smile dropped from his face, "What is that sound! WHAT SORCERY IS THIS!" he bellowed and we all held our hands against our ears.

"Jarvis, turned off the music," I rasped in pain and the music immediately silenced.

"Whimsical, yet deadly to the ears," Thor muttered as he continued to stroke the side of the elevator and we all rolled our eyes, even Steve.

The elevator doors suddenly opened and we were met face to face with Sammy and Jenny, who were grinning maniacally.

I raised my eyebrows, "What did you guys_ do_ exactly?"

"We just made Loki look a bit more...attractive," Sammy winked and I snorted.

"What do you mean by attractive?" Clint asked and Sammy turned to face him.

"Oh, you know, attractive, good looking, pretty...feminine."

The two friends stepped aside and I felt my jaw dropped as I took in Loki's appearance.

His hair was braided and pinned like princess Laya from Star Wars, he had on an absolutely hideous shade of neon orange lip stick on his thin lips, his pale cheeks had on so much blush it made him look like a clown and his eyes were heavily lined with eye liner. And to top it all off, he was wearing one of Pepper's orange cocktail dresses over his battle suit and his face was extremely swollen, as if someone had hit him in the face with frying pan.

"You call that attractive?"

**Sammy's POV**

Loki looked absolutely terrible, a fashion catastrophe, and Jenny and I couldn't be more proud of our work.

"Why is his face swollen?" asked Clint.

"Oh, I had to hit him in the face with a frying pan a couple times because he woke up." Jenny waved it off as if it was completely normal.

"What have you done to my brother?" bellowed Thor, "I didn't know any body could ever look that _repugnant_"

I grinned as everyone else cracked up laughing, "Why thank you Thor, Jenny and I are very proud of our work."

There was a pregnant pause and then Tony said, "So...can we go get some shawarma now?"

**One Week Later  
Sammy's POV**

It had been a week since the attack, and Jenny and I had been staying at Stark Towers with all of the other Avengers, recovering from the battle.

Most of us only had some minor cuts and bumps and bruises, but none the less, we enjoyed every single day of it, lazing around Tony's place like lumps.

The battle with the Chitauri was all over the news and Internet. How the hell people managed to get footage of us in a midst of a war was just crazy. Some reporters were just...dedicated. Yeah, that's the word.

When I woke up this morning, I knew that today was my last day with the Avengers. How the hell I knew that, well, let's just say the peculiar feeling I got when I was sucked into the portal was back. Something definitely felt...different.

I told Jenny about my suspicions and she agreed with me, she felt it too.

"Isn't today the day Thor goes back to Asguard with Loki?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, so I guess today's our last day too."

Jenny sighed and I bit my lip, "I don't want to go."

She nodded, "Neither do I."

After showering, I got dressed in some plain blue skinny jeans, a pair of plain black converse and a white tee shirt, clothes that Tony had bought for us while we were staying with him.

After blow drying and brushing my hair, I left the room I was staying in and went up to the pent house for breakfast with the others.

Twelve pop tarts and a two large glass of milk later, I found myself in the backseat of Tony's car chatting animatedly with Tony...well...more like arguing.

"But its just _weird_ Freckles! How do you eat so much junk food and still look like a toothpick?"

"I'm not a tooth pick! I'm a muscular chopstick," I gasped dramatically and Tony chuckled.

"Sammy, you have no muscle, you're a tooth pick."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are too"

"Am not- HEY!"

I giggled and Tony pouted, "You tricked me!"

I giggled harder, "Yup."

"No fair."

I leaned in my sear and smacked Tony on the shoulder, "Oh grow up."

Bruce watched us argue back and forth with an amused smile, "You guys argue like an old married couple."

I snorted, "Blame Tony, he has the mood swings of a pregnant woman."

"I DO NOT!"

"We're here."

I got out of the car along with Tony and Bruce, everyone else was already here. Jenny had chosen to arrive with Steve on the back of his motorcycle and I knew she enjoyed every second of it, cuddling up to him.

Thor was standing next to an annoyed looking Loki who had a frown upon his features.

"POPTART BUDDY!" I squealed and Thor grinned as I ran up and practically jumped on him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Good to see you too, Sammy," he boomed and I giggled as I stepped back and took my spot in between Jenny and Tony.

"I guess this is it," sighed Clint and we all nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Good bye Midguardians," Thor nodded at each of us personally and I tried hard not to cry.

"Goodbye Agent Poptart King," I smiled sadly at Thor as I remembered the code name I had given him when we went on our "ninja mission" to get pop tarts in the kitchen on the helicarrier.

"Goodbye Agent Fluffy Pants," and with that, Thor raised his hammer into the air and disappeared with a flash of bright light, taking Loki with him.

"So, I guess this is good bye," Jenny sighed, getting the attention of all the other Avengers.

"What're you talking about?" asked Tony, "You guys are…are leaving?" he turned to face me and I looked down at the ground, trying hard not to cry.

"This is where the movie ends, it's time for us to go back home."

Tony shook his head in disbelief, "C-can't you stay?"

I shook my head, "We have to go _home_ Tony."

"B-but—"

"They're right Tony, it's time for them to go," spoke Natasha, her voice oddly soft.

"I'll miss you guys," I sighed as I hugged each and everyone of the Avengers, Jenny doing the same.

"Bye Tony," I murmured against his chest as the first few tears started to fall, "Please don't forget me."

"It'll be impossible to forget you Freckles," chuckled Tony dryly, but there wasn't any humor in his voice.

"Good," I reluctantly pulled way from Tony's arms and made my way towards Jenny, who was standing at the spot where Thor and Loki previously stood.

"Will you guys ever come back?" asked Bruce and Jenny shrugged.

"Maybe, when the sequel comes out," she trailed off and I nodded, "Or we could try using the DVD to see if it takes us back here…"

They all nodded solemnly and I felt a pang in my heart.

"We'll miss you guys," I waved sadly and locked eyes with Tony. He winked.

"Don't worry, you'll come back," he sounded confident, but his voice wavered.

"I hope so," I murmured, "Goodbye guys, thanks for everything," Suddenly, there was a strong wind that seemed to appear out of no where. The powerful air made the Avengers to jump back to avoid being swept away. It was then that a bright white light appeared from over head and I felt the familiar weightless feeling I got when I went on rollercoasters.

Jenny and I flew through the air and into the colorless tunnel up in the sky. My hair flew back and I let out a tiny scream as we catapulted through the atmosphere and landed on Jenny's bedroom floor with a thud, where we lay panting for quite some time.

At least I didn't pass out.

The TV slowly faded from the stark white it was to a dull black and then shut up with a small buzz. Ignoring the ringing feeling I had in my ears, I sat up and ran a hand through my hair.

"J-jenny?"

"Sammy, please tell me that wasn't a dream," groaned Jenny as she too sat up on the fuzzy purple carpet.

I shook my head, trying to blink back the tears, "It wasn't a dream…it was real."

"Oh thank goodness! I'm not crazy!" she moaned as she flopped backwards and onto the carpet.

I laid down next to her chuckling, "Don't be silly, of course you're crazy…we both are."

What I didn't know was that while I was saying goodbye to the Avengers, Tony had slipped something into my pocket. It was a note that he had written that I would soon find in the morning.

_Dear Sammy,_

_These past few days have been ones that I would never forget. Now, I know that sounds like a bunch of cheesy bull but it's true. I really do hope_ _that one day, I'll see you again. I've grown to really like you and you're like the daughter I've never had. Don't worry, I'll _never_ forget you and I hope you don't forget me either. I've also lately been working with Jarvis, and we're trying to develop a program that'll allow us to jump from dimension to dimension, so maybe I'll see you sooner than you originally thought?_

_Stay safe and see you soon._

_The most bad ass billionaire playboy philanthropist ever,_

_Tony Stark_

**The End!**

**Hofy fudge nuggets it's over…It's really over.**

**Okay…wow, I'd just like to thank every single one of my reviewers, I _LOOOOOVE_ YOU GUYS! I can't believe I got over a 100 reviews, that's insane!**

**So, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, because I've got school coming up (SUMMER VACATION IS OOOOOVER!) so there was a lot I've had to do, actually, today is my first day of eight grade, so wish me luck!**

**And thanks so much for reading and reviewing again, you guys were fantastic and if you have an idea for a sequel, review telling me what I should do, because I really don't wanna wait until the movie comes out because that's like 2-3 years away, love ya guys!**

**StarViky**


	10. SEQUEL!

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry it took forever, but I've written a sequel. It's called To Bad I Didn't Bring Toto.

I just wanted to thank every single one of you guys because writing this has been so amazing for me and I'm glad you guys liked my story, so hopefully you'll check out the sequel?

Love ya guys, thanks for everything.

StarViky :)


End file.
